Esclavo de Sangre
by Cuddly Critter
Summary: Condenado a ser el chivo expiatorio de los pecados y rebeldías de su hermano mayor, Sasuke ha vivido su vida en pos de la libertad y felicidad de Itachi ¿Pero que pasaría si un día se atreviera a desear algo para sí? Algo como Sakura Haruno, la mujer más prohibida entre todas... pero la única capaz de curar las heridas de su alma inerte. Ligero AU. Parejas Canon y otras.
1. Preface: Jericho

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lineamientos contextuales de la siguiente obra no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Bienvenidos a mi nuevo Fic. Si son especialmente sensibles hacia el sufrimiento de Sasuke entonces es momento de que se retiren de aquí. La advertencia fue dada, cada uno asume sus propios riesgos.

Espero que todos disfruten esta historia que subiré intercaladamente con Placeres espantosos y Dulzuras Horrendas.

Si bien algunas relaciones (no las románticas) están cambiadas a fin de darle al fic la dinámica que deseo, las personalidades se mantendrán tan dentro del Canon como sea posible y aquellos personajes que quizás comiencen siendo un poco Ooc de a poco se irán transformando hasta hallar su naturaleza tal cual (o tan próxima como me salga) a la obra de Kishimoto.

El fic es una especie de What if? (Qué pasaría sí...?) En este caso qué pasaría si los Uchiha no hubieran sido masacrados puede ser nuestro punto de partida... Ninguno de los personajes que murieron dentro del transcurso del Manga estarán muertos, solo los que mueren anteriormente a los hechos del Cap 1 (excepto por los Uchihas, claro xD), pero el punto es que podrán ver por aquí a Jiraiya, Nagato, el resto de Akatsuki, los Jinchuurikis, El tercero, Asuma, Neji, Inoichi, Shikaku, etc...

Notaran que el fic seguirá una cronología diferente (Probablemente cuelgue un cap del presente y luego uno del pasado y así sucesivamente, pero si resulta muy confuso pueden avisarme y aclarare todas las dudas)

En fin... amo este fic y espero que lo amen conmigo... y no me odien mucho a medida que pase el tiempo...

Los dejo con el Prólogo.

* * *

 **I: Jericho* (Prólogo)**

* * *

 *** _"No podría pensar en un mejor nombre para ti. Maldito y reducido a cenizas. Y como_** ** _el poderoso Fénix, renaces de la destrucción de tu pasado para hacer llover furia sobre aquellos que te maldijeron."_**

 _Azura (Dream Warrior)_

* * *

Sasuke observó desde la ventana de su cuarto cómo se elevaban vítores en el aire y la corte prorrumpía en aclamaciones rastreras dedicados a endulzar el oído de la casta más alta del Clan Uchiha. Sonrió con cinismo, como estaba acostumbrado, llevaba días haciéndose a la idea de que debería enfrentar esta situación, no debería ser tan difícil; hasta la fecha lo había pasado mucho peor por cosas infinitamente más graves.

Aguardó en silencio observando la caída del sol. En cualquier momento un Guardia de la Corte llamaría a su puerta para ponerlo sobre aviso del arribo del Príncipe Itachi y su ilustre familia. Hubiera deseado que no se le revolviera el estómago ante el mero pensamiento de eso.

-Sasuke-kun…- Él se sobresaltó al escuchar que quien lo llamaba en realidad no era ninguno de los lacayos de su padre, sino su propio mentor.-

-Adelante, Orochimaru.-Graznó sin pizca alguna de emoción positiva o negativa en la voz. Él hombre al otro lado no se hizo esperar y entreabrió un poco la puerta, solo para observar el panorama del recinto, en realidad no era tan estúpido como para atreverse a perturbar a su discípulo con el humor de perros que arrastraba ese día. Porque si bien Sasuke Uchiha podía mantener su fachada de indiferencia y desinterés con el mundo entero, Orochimaru lo conocía tan perfectamente bien que incluso podía leer su temperamento en la mínima variación de su postura. Sasuke estaba irritado, quizás debajo de eso subyacían otra infinidad de emociones indescifrables, pero la irritación era imposible de maquillar.

-Lord Fugaku y Lady Mikoto quieren que te presentes en el salón principal para brindar los honores correspondientes a t…

-Lo sé.- Lo interrumpió descortésmente.- Enseguida estaré allí. –Su maestro se despidió de él cínicamente entretenido con el giro que estaban por tomar los eventos. Esa noche realmente sería imperdible.-

Sasuke se colocó su atuendo de ceremonia, getas de roble, kimono complementado con haori de color negro y obi gris, atuendos de la más fina procedencia y envidiable calidad. Terminó por sujetarse el cabello; que apenas excedía la altura de los hombros; en una insignificante coleta a la altura de la nuca. Como fuera, ya no tenía alternativa; sabía que este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano y en cierta forma era una manera de probarse a sí mismo que _esas_ personas ya no tenían el poder de hacerle más daño. No más.

Respiró hondo varias veces antes de deslizar la puerta shouji sobre sus ejes y se aventuró fuera de su lugar de confort dejando tras de sí la estela del sonido del fuurin.

Su casa era enorme, cómo no podía ser de otra manera, siendo que era la casa de la familia feudal del País del Fuego, razón por la cual todos los clanes que habitaban aquellas tierras se deshacían en intentos patéticos de rendir pleitesía a aquella familia disfuncional; hoy no sería la excepción, todos los habitantes de sus dominios se reunirían allí para celebrar el regreso del Heredero Pródigo del Clan más importante de la Gran Nación; civiles, militares, comerciantes… Todos y cada uno de ellos se acercaría aunque fuera por un momento al enorme templo para realizar una ofrenda por muy insignificante que esta fuera.

 _Que existencia tan patética…_

Condenados a idolatrar escoria como si se tratara de divinidades que realmente les proveían alguna estabilidad.

Si bien desde que los Uchiha habían llegado al poder no habían estallado guerras, eso hablaba a las claras de cuan temibles eran en realidad los miembros de esta familia. Su antepasado Madara Uchiha se había encargado de sentar un precedente bastante incuestionable acerca del poder de su casta.

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, prefería concentrarse en cosas útiles como el perfeccionamiento de su Chidori Nagashi, en cuanto acabaran con esta parsimoniosa farsa se escabulliría de allí hacia el Valle del Fin donde entrenaba a diario con su compañero Naruto.

 _Ese dobe me debe una…_

Y es que Sasuke era muy competitivo y la última vez Naruto lo había conseguido abatir con su técnica Fuuton Rasen Shuriken. De alguna manera su orgullo de guerrero había sido fisurado. La relación entre ellos dos era bastante particular, una amistad incorruptible pero con ciertos matices competitivos, los mismos que existían entre sus respectivos mentores: Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

 _Vas a morder el polvo esta vez…_

Su mente por fin se había despejado de nubes grises, seguía reduciendo la distancia con su destino a través de los interminables pasillos de la casa. Su concentración estaba relativamente dispersa, sin embargo al sentir un pequeño choque contra una de sus pantorrillas, se sobresaltó girando sobre sí para descubrir al causante del impacto.

Nuevamente sonrío cuando se encontró con un par de enormes ojos negros que lo contemplaban desde el suelo. Enormes ojos negros insertados en una diminuta cabeza sobre un diminuto cuerpo. Se puso en cuclillas para ayudar al bebé a levantarse, le llamó la atención que un pequeño que no aparentaba ni un año y medio se parara con tal determinación. Se notaba la genética Uchiha presente en él.

-¿Y tú a quién te le has perdido, Sabandija?- Le preguntó alzándolo y sosteniéndolo lejos de sí, por alguna razón los niños le daban bastante corte. Quizás tuviera que ver con que su primer encuentro cercano con uno había sido aquel demonio engullidor de galletas que su amiga Ino se había atrevido a alumbrar un año atrás, y es que su ahijada Inori era la luz de sus ojos pero sin duda alguna también su peor pesadilla. Sobre todo desde que había decidido que Sasuke era su Caballito y que le gustaba montarlo, de hecho le gustaba que mucha gente lo hiciera, la última vez había acabado paseando a Chouji y Shikamaru sobre su espalda por todo el campo de entrenamiento, solo porque no le podía negar nada a Inori. Luego el ciático le había pasado facturas irrisorias.

Así que por lo que sabía con los bebés era mejor mantener una distancia prudencial.

Sin embargo mientras más lo miraba notó que algo en este pequeño era diferente, le provocaba un extraño escalofrío, lo aterraba de una manera oscura totalmente distinta al miedo que le daba Inori. No se atrevería a aventurar que le producía rechazo, de hecho un instinto extraño en él se conmovía con la misma intensidad con que se espantaba. En realidad no existía una terminología específica para determinar lo que ese pequeño, que estiraba los bracitos hacia él para abrazar su cuello, le producía.

-Izuna…- Una cálida voz femenina se escuchaba acercarse repitiendo aquel nombre de otro ilustre antepasado del clan Uchiha. Una voz que Sasuke hubiera podido reconocer aunque lo hubieran privado del sentido de la audición.

 _No…_

-Izuna… hijo ¿Estás por aquí? – Cada vez más cerca… peligrosamente cerca… dolorosamente cerca…

 _No puede ser…_

El pequeño emitió un chillido de felicidad incontenible cuando aquella figura femenina se manifestó delante de ellos dos. Ahora estiraba los brazos hacia aquella que sin lugar a dudas era su madre.

-Sa… Sasuke-kun…-Ella tragó con dificultad, no esperaba encontrarlo antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida, mucho menos sosteniendo a Izuna. Era una mujer de carácter, sin miedo alguno… pero hubiera deseado que ni su temperamento ni su cuerpo temblaran tanto mientras se acercaba para recoger a su hijo de aquellos fuertes brazos.

-Sakura.- Contestó con sequedad. La chica no esperaba menos. Sin embargo, aunque se tratara de Sasuke, ella realmente le puso una cara horrible cuando le cedió a Izuna como si estuviera infectado por alguna peste.

-Sakura ¿Encontraste a Izuna? –Era Itachi ahora quien se asomaba, por detrás de su mujer, para completar la instantánea familiar. Sasuke se grabó esa imagen a fuego. Con razón el mocoso le había generado una sensación tan horrible.

-Vaya… No falta nadie ¿O sí? –Haciendo uso de todo su sarcasmo estiró el cuello para mirar por encima de los hombros de su hermano y su _cuñada_ como si esperara que realmente alguien más se sumara a la improvisada reunión.- ¿Qué? ¿Dos años y no han tenido más hijos? –Esta vez explotó en una carcajada oscura cargada de desprecio mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.- Se ve que tus nadadores son un poco flojos _nii-san…_

Itachi solo respiró hondo, hacía tiempo que había decidido aceptar el desprecio absoluto de Sasuke, de alguna retorcida manera quizás él se lo había buscado.

-También es un placer verte Otouto… -Le respondió con absoluta cortesía, algo que irritaba en demasía el carácter de Sasuke ya de por sí demasiado voluble.-

-Itachi… creo que deberíamos regresar con tu familia antes de provocar un problema.- Interrumpió Sakura intentando relajar el ambiente que se había tensado entre los tres.

-Eso, nii-san… hazle caso a _tu_ mujer… Después de todo no es digno estar perdiendo tiempo con la oveja negra de la familia mientras el resto de la casta espera… Sería sencillamente demasiado descortés proviniendo del heredero… -Escupió las palabras con tal veneno que Sakura se sorprendió de que Itachi no se hubiera desplomado inerte por el aguijonazo ponzoñoso.

-Sasuke. Solo queremos estar en paz las semanas que nos quedemos aquí. Nadie ha venido a perturbar tu vida.- Por muy diplomático que pudiera ser Itachi, los nervios ya se le empezaban a crispar y cuando su temperamento afloraba, realmente no querías ser quien estuviera cerca de él.-

Nuevamente Sasuke rompió en aquella carcajada rayana en la demencia.

-Ay Itachi… ¿Realmente crees que un _mediocre_ , su _puta_ y su _bastardo_ podrían tener un efecto semejante en mi? ¿Perturbar mi vida? ¿Tan trascendentes creen que s…?- Aunque Itachi había activado su Sharingan en alerta y estaba dispuesto a cerrarle el pico para siempre a Sasuke, la que acabó por callarlo de un porrazo en la nuca fue Sakura.

Ella respiraba agitada, el corazón le bombeaba sangre con tal ferocidad que podría haberle empujado hacia afuera el esternón. Siempre se había dicho a sí misma que soportaría estoica cualquier desprecio de Sasuke porque lo tendría merecido, sin embargo en el momento en que lo escuchó referirse tan despectivamente y con tal desprecio hacia su hijo, lo vio todo borroso, el amargo sabor de una arcada le abrasó la garganta como si fuera ira convirtiéndose en lava ardiente. Lo siguiente que supo era que sostenía a Izuna que temblaba ligeramente contra su pecho y ante esa reacción ella sencillamente actuó olvidándose de la mujer que alguna vez había amado a Sasuke. Actuó como la madre que era, que ante todo colocaría por siempre a la criatura que sostenía en brazos y decidió estrellarle un puñetazo feroz en la nuca a su _cuñado_.

-Escúchame una única maldita cosa, Cretino…-rugió como una fiera desatada.- Puedes escupir sobre mi toda la mierda que se le ocurra a tu cabeza retorcida… pero te juro Sasuke que si vuelves a emplear cualquier término ofensivo o peyorativo en una oración que implique el nombre implícito o explícito de mi hijo, lo pienses dos veces si es que te interesa mantener tu insignificante hombría en una sola pieza.

-Auch… -Él no perdió el estoicismo mientras se sobaba la nuca al burlarse.- _Hermanita…_ \- se refirió a ella como su hermana política.- Si mi memoria no me falla creo que recordar que mi insignificante hombría te hizo gritar más de una vez mientras la pedías más fuerte y más adentro… De hecho recuerdo bien que te encantaba tragart…- Sasuke no pudo terminar su discurso ofensivo porque enseguida un cuervo le estaba saliendo de la boca. Se había acabado el Itachi complaciente. Había límites que sencillamente eran ineluctables y que Sasuke ofendiera así a la madre de su hijo con el niño delante era uno de esos límites que el mayor de los Uchiha jamás permitiría transgredir.-

-Se acabó.- Desactivó su Mangekyou Sharingan permitiendo que los ojos le regresaran a la normalidad.- Regresemos al salón, todos se deben estar preguntando por nosotros.

En otras épocas Sakura hubiera roto a llorar ante lo tétrico de aquella situación, pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte, más fuerte que nunca, por ella, por su matrimonio, por Sasuke… pero principalmente por Izuna que era el único inocente en toda esta historia.

-Tienes razón.- Intercedió ella, colocándose al lado de su esposo, codo a codo, como lo que eran. Compañeros absolutos. Una familia.

 _Realmente los odio…_

-Itachi… -lo llamó con sequedad aguardando que su hermano mayor se volteara hacia él, pero lo único que recibió fue que él detuviera su marcha disponiéndose a escucharlo.- Solo ten presente que el que tu hijo sea un bastardo no es algo insultante… solo es el resultado de la sangre que circula en sus venas… Nunca olvides entre tú y yo quién es el verdadero indigno… -Antes de mediar una sola palabra más ambos se alejaron en direcciones opuestas aunque con el mismo destino. Ese era el patrón enfermizo que se repetía entre ambos hermanos desde el principio de sus tiempos. Dirigirse por rutas contrarias para converger siempre en un mismo lugar.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: Génesis**


	2. Premiere: Génesis

**II: Génesis**

* * *

 **"El que derramare sangre de hombre, por el hombre su sangre será derramada; porque a imagen de Dios es hecho el hombre."**

Génesis 9:6

* * *

Los párpados de Sasuke temblaron cuando los primeros rayos del sol imponente comenzaron a colarse en el cuarto estallando su luz contra el blanco impoluto de las paredes que lo rodeaban.

No tardó en levantarse, el entusiasmo lo golpeaba desde la noche anterior. Hoy cumpliría cinco años. Su _madre_ le había dicho que este era un cumpleaños muy especial, que finalmente se convertiría en todo un hombrecito asumiendo las responsabilidades propias de un miembro del Clan Uchiha.

Sasuke no cabía en sí de la emoción; su madre siempre se había mostrado indiferente y apática cuando no fría y distante con él, pero anoche había sido diferente, lo había mirado con orgullo, complacida con él… Cómo si esta vez realmente esperara algo grande de su pequeño hijo.

Él no estaba dispuesto a defraudarla, quería demostrarle tanto a ella como a su padre que podía ser tan genial como su hermano mayor.

Itachi con solo cinco años más era la antonomasia del genio shinobi, había logrado despertar y manipular a la perfección el Kekkei Genkai de su clan, había sido entrenado por el mismo Obito Uchiha y había conseguido ascender de rango a una velocidad sin precedentes, el mismo Sandaime señalaba que incluso a los siete años Itachi ya pensaba como un Kage, era un candidato muy prometedor a convertirse, en un futuro no muy lejano, en el Hokage más joven y actualmente junto a su mejor amigo Shisui eran los aspirantes más calificados para formar parte del escuadrón de Elite ANBU, bajo órdenes directas del Tercero.

Sasuke no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su hermano, todo aquello a lo que aspiraba era a ser algún día una promesa tan legendaria como él. Quizás este día marcara el inicio de ese camino.

Prestamente se vistió con sus mejores ropas de ceremonia, tenía que encontrarse temprano y en ayunas con su madre en el templo familiar.

 _Voy a hacer que te sientas orgullosa de mi Ka chan…_

Corrió tan rápido como sus piecitos infantiles se lo permitieron, a veces detestaba vivir en una casa tan enorme que más bien parecía un palacio. Sería muy útil para jugar al escondite, si él tuviera con quien jugar, sin embargo llegar puntual de un sitio de la casa a otro era toda una hazaña.

Cuando consiguió alcanzar el templo, jadeaba exhausto, tenía arritmia y ansiedad. Intentó recomponerse mientras descorría la puerta para ingresar a la estancia. Dentro lo aguardaban dos figuras quietas, sentadas en las clásicas posturas ceremoniales. Observó todo a su alrededor y se sentó frente a los dos personas imitando sus poses.

-Buenos días Sasuke.- Era su madre quién lo saludaba, a ella la había reconocido rápidamente, sin embargo no tenía idea de quién era el Señor que la acompañaba.- Te presento a Danzou sama…-Bien, al menos ahora sabía su nombre, quizás fuera su nuevo instructor.

-Es un placer, Danzou sama –Sobre su misma postura realizó una reverencia majestuosa.-

-Es un niño muy educado este que tienes, Mikoto… -Apuntó Danzou-

-Gracias por notarlo, Sasuke cumple muy bien con la etiqueta.- Ella sonrió evidentemente forzada.

-Entonces, pequeño Sasuke ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, verdad?- Él asintió entusiasmado a la pregunta del viejo.-

-Es porque a partir de hoy seré considerado un hombre ¿Verdad? Como Itachi nii-san…

Danzou soltó una risa casi escandalosa, Mikoto se limitaba a mirar un punto fijo en el suelo, como si estuviera más bien ausente.-

-Bueno… de cierta manera así será. A partir de hoy tú: Uchiha Sasuke eres el Ketsuen de la familia Uchiha. Felicitaciones.

-¿Ket…suen? ¿Eso qué sería? ¿Es algo muy genial, cierto?-Su entusiasmo crecía con cada cosa que le decían.-

-Oh, claro que lo es, la tradición del Ketsuen ha pasado de generación en generación entre las más altas castas shinobi cuando un heredero tiene un hermano… especial cómo tú…

Los ojos de Sasuke se desorbitaron de alegría, nunca en su vida había pensado que fuera nada especial. Solo Itachi le hacía sentir que era más que un bueno para nada.

-No perdamos más tiempo…-Continuó Danzou- Vamos a la habitación conjunta, necesitamos celebrar la ceremonia de iniciación….

Eso sonaba muy importante, hasta ahora Sasuke solo había asistido a ceremonias del té y otras del estilo, pero ninguna específica de su clan. De pronto se sentía gigante contra el mundo.

Los tres se trasladaron hacia el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el rito. Varias estatuas de los kamis del shintoismo poblaban los muros. A Sasuke le produjo un pequeño escalofrío la austeridad del sitio, de pronto algo en el aire parecía flotar gritándole que saliera corriendo de allí de inmediato. Debió haberle hecho caso a aquel instinto sin embargo se quedó allí y siguió las órdenes de Danzou. Se recostó sobre aquella fría piedra que yacía en medio del cuarto y aguardó mientras el anciano realizaba una serie de sellos que él no alcanzó a comprender. Enseguida sintió su cuerpo inmovilizado. El pánico se apoderó de él.

-Da… Danzou sama… ¿Qué está pasando? Ka chan… Me… me duele –Gimoteaba mientras forcejeaba con una brutal fuerza invisible que lo mantenía fijado en su sitio.

-Sasuke… no lo hagas difícil. Si te quedas quieto no te dolerá. –La voz de Mikoto era una advertencia más que otra cosa. Sasuke se resistía a que las lágrimas se fugaran de sus ojos sin embargo el miedo lo consumió con tal encarnizamiento que no pudo evitar estallar en llanto. Danzou no se inmutaba, de pronto se acercó al pequeño y le depositó su mano a la altura de los ojos. Sasuke sintió que el chakra del anciano se filtraba por debajo de sus párpados y un ardor implacable se extendía encima de sus retinas. Empezó a berrear y sacudirse por el dolor insoportable, sentía prácticamente como si sus ojos se derritieran dejando las cavidades vacías.

-¡Basta por favor! ¡Oka san dile que pare!¡Me duele mucho!- Sin importar sus gritos ni sus súplicas su madre observaba implacable como aquel hombre torturaba a Sasuke sellando para siempre la habilidad de sus ojos. Cuando se detuvo, el pequeño aún tenía la sensación de que sus orbes ya no existían y en su lugar solo había un inmenso vacío. El cuerpo le temblaba como una hoja, sudaba por la agonía, pero el dolor iba menguando, por fin el suplicio había terminado… o al menos eso creía hasta que Danzou le separó la mandíbula a la fuerza y jaló su lengua hacia afuera posando dos dedos de su mano libre encima. Nuevamente una quemazón insoportable le atravesó el órgano gustativo. Esta vez ni siquiera pudo gritar, sollozo en silencio mientras sorbía sus propios mocos en el intento de respirar. Internamente rogaba porque su hermano viniera a rescatarlo… pero demasiado terriblemente Sasuke comenzaba a comprender que estaba solo en y contra el mundo. Allí no habría nadie que lo auxiliara, nadie que lo rescatara del miedo y el dolor… Quizás de eso se trataba ser un shinobi, un Uchiha, quizás a esto se había referido su madre cuando le habló de convertirse en un hombre… pero no quería ser un hombre si las implicancias serían tan horribles de ahora en adelante.

 _Solo soy un niño… por favor… deténganse…_

Creyó que iba a desmayarse cuando Danzou acabó con aquella sesión de tortura, jadeaba y babeaba a causa del miedo, de hecho se había orinado cuando pensó que le iban a arrancar la lengua para que no contara lo que le habían hecho a sus ojos.

-Será muy educado pero es bastante frágil, Mikoto… Muy llorón para ser un Uchiha.- Se quejó el anciano con la mujer.

-Eso es… porque proviene de un linaje putrefacto…-Escupió las palabras con tal nivel de desprecio que hirió a Sasuke incluso más que los sellos de Danzou o la humillación a la que acababa de ser sometido.-

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?_

-A partir de hoy Uchiha Sasuke.- Sentenció aquel viejo que despertaba en Sasuke el más profundo asco.- Eres considerado el Esclavo de Sangre de Uchiha Itachi. Debido a tu herencia ilegítima no eres digno portador de la sangre real de tu clan, por lo que tu destino inevitablemente se resume a recibir aquellos castigos que el heredero genuino de esta casta, por su condición noble, no debe soportar aún cuando infrinja las leyes más sagradas impuestas por su Clan, su Nación o sus Dioses. Acepta con dignidad tu lugar en el mundo y cumple tu deber con honor a fin de enorgullecer a la casa de los Uchiha. Bajo estas palabras declaro finalizada la ceremonia del Ketsuen.- Realizó otros cinco sellos y por fin la fuerza invisible, que mantenía inmóvil a Sasuke, desapareció… aún así dentro suyo había quedado una atadura aún mucho más fuerte, mucho más dolorosa y la comprensión de una realidad espantosa que lo acompañaría de ahora en más.

 _No soy nada… no soy nadie…_

 _Ni siquiera una sombra de Itachi…_

 _Ni siquiera lo suficientemente digno para que mi propia madre me quiera…_

~Dos años más tarde~

Sasuke cabalgaba a prisa. Sabía que si llegaba tarde a cenar, sus escoltas personales se verían obligados a privarlo de todo alimento durante tres días. Esa había sido una de sus primeras lecciones como Ketsuen.

 _"No tienes el derecho de que los alimentos sean desperdiciados por tu causa. Si tú los haces esperar, ellos te harán esperar a ti."_

Considerando que estaba en pleno entrenamiento, lo último que necesitaba era debilitarse por inanición. Estaba progresando mucho con su Katon, según su sensei Kakashi Hatake, y no tenía interés en defraudarlo, debía haber sido muy idiota para no darse cuenta de que la noche estaba empezando a caer. Cuando la oscuridad se tragó la última gota de sol él supo que estaba en problemas, se montó sobre Ninjin y lo arreó para que galopara hacia casa.

Su corcel lo obedecía tanto como el cuerpo le permitía. Ambos se complementaban como una unidad indisociables pues a pesar de su corta edad Sasuke era un jinete envidiable.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su hogar, el animal corrió hacia el establo como de costumbre mientras el chico intentaba acomodar su ropa a medida que franqueaba los pasillos hacia el comedor.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que todos estaban ya dispuestos en la mesa pero la comida aún no había sido servida. Observó con gusto que esa noche Shisui los acompañaría a cenar.

-Buenas noches. Padre. Madre. Nii-san. Shisui-san. –Le dedicó a cada uno una reverencia a medida que los saludaba, luego se sentó en su lugar y aguardó a que la cena le fuera servida.

-Te ves agitado Sasuke-kun.- Shisui le sonrió con si habitual hálito de simpatía.- Kakashi sensei debe ser estricto contigo. –Levantó ambas manos en un gesto de resignación.- Obito sensei no nos da paz a nosotros… No nos deja comer nada hasta que logremos golpearlo y con su Kamui es una tarea imposib…

-Shisui.- Intercedió Mikoto mordazmente.- Es necesario que Kakashi sea estricto con Sasuke, de lo contrario jamás se superará como shinobi y deshonrará a su clan.

-Kakashi sensei…- Sasuke trató de ocultar bajo un velo de fingido entusiasmo el agotamiento mental que le estaba produciendo toda esta conversación.- Él está bien. Gracias a su entrenamiento estoy mejorando mucho. Gracias por preocuparte Shisui san.- Durante la cena, Sasuke no volvió a intervenir, prefería callarse antes de emplear alguna palabra incorrecta que pudiera irritar el carácter impredecible de su madre.

Itachi y Shisui conversaron un poco acerca de su nueva compañera, quien había sido entrenada por uno de los legendarios Sannin pero que luego de que uno de sus camaradas fuera asesinado y el otro cayera gravemente enfermo había sido asignada por su propio mentor al equipo de Obito. Lo único que mantuvo la atención de Sasuke en aquella conversación fue el hecho de que su hermano pronunciara más de cinco oraciones. Normalmente Itachi era muy reservado y de palabras justas, sin embargo cuando estaba con Shisui parecía que una parte de él afloraba, una faceta entusiasta y sociable. Sasuke siempre había notado que Shisui le hacía muy bien a su hermano.

 _Ojalá yo pudiera tener un amigo así…_

Esa era una de las cosas que más le dolía del Ketsuen, la imposibilidad de forjar vínculos reales con otras personas. Normalmente se dedicaba a entrenar para fortalecerse y no ser una vergüenza aún mayor para su clan y cuando estaba en su casa rara vez tenía tiempo para preocuparse de trivialidades como la amistad. Cuando no estaba practicando algún ritual absurdo del que no participaría jamás en su vida, estaba recibiendo un castigo porque a Itachi se le había ocurrido ser el salvador del mundo. Siempre se había enorgullecido de su hermano, de sus ideales, de su libertad… pero la verdad es que ser libre era bastante fácil cuando el precio lo pagaba otro.

 _Todo tiene un precio…_

Normalmente él trataba de evadir esos pensamientos, debido a los sellos que le habían practicado en el ritual era incapaz de hablar de su situación con nadie, tampoco podía transmitir sus palabras por otros métodos como señas o escritura, su procesión era interna, el camino que transitaba: solitario. Al menos Itachi no solía cometer indiscreciones muy severas, por lo que los castigos más fuertes a los que Sasuke era sometido consistían en baños de agua helada o hacerlo dormir desnudo pendiendo de grilletes por las muñecas. Podía ser doloroso y humillante, pero como buen conocedor de los métodos de tortura de los shinobis, de alguna manera agradecía que su destino fuera bastante más favorable que el de aquellos criminales que caían en manos de las fuerzas de seguridad.

 _Solo pensar que podría ser peor es un consuelo bastante triste._

Pero al menos era un consuelo. Solo rogaba que Itachi se mantuviera en su línea de comportamiento y nunca excediera un límite inadmisible… El solo imaginarse lo que le aguardaba en caso de que su hermano se descarriara, le provocaba estremecerse del espanto, ojalá nunca lo tuviera que averiguar.

Pero Sasuke realmente no comprendía el alcance de su rol como Ketsuen y cuando comenzara a hacerlo, desearía realmente no haber nacido.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: Lazos**

 **Summary:** En el próximo capítulo harán su aparición Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y el resto de los novatos y sus sensei! Ino-Shika-Cho tendrán una participación importante tanto allí como a lo largo de todo el fic (cómo habrán visto en el prólogo la hija de Ino y Sai es ahijada de Sasuke así que este es un vínculo muy trascendente...)  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Allí les dejaré algunas especificaciones con respeto a algunos personajes que tendrán sus edades cambiadas por diversas razones!

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

Caro: Aquí la continuación... aún no hay Sasusaku pero cuando llegue será intenso! Promesa de SS!

Guest: Jajajajaja... me imagino que debe haber sido shockeante! es lo que pasa cuando empiezas un fic anacrónicamente! Prometo que todo tiene un sentido y poco a poco se va a ir arrojando luz sobre ese asunto!

Ahora sí los dejo... hasta el próximo cap!  
(Lean mi otro Fic que es puramente Sasusaku xD)


	3. Deuxième: Lazos

Antes que nada, mil perdones por la demora, esto se suponía que tenía que ser subido el Martes, sin embargo me había olvidado de que tenía un examen ayer y bueno... tuve que estudiar y esas cosas horribles que te tocan hacer en la vida... Por lo demás el cap es más largo de lo que pensaba porque los quiero compensar por la tardanza.

En otras noticias... El jueves fue un gran día para escribir... sobre todo si eres SS (los que sigan el Naruto Gaiden y hallan leído el 700+9 sabrán de lo que hablo)

Sin más preámbulos, respondo Reviews al final.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 **"Los seres humanos no nacen para siempre el día en que sus madres los alumbran, sino que la vida los obliga a parirse a sí mismos una y otra vez."**

Gabriel García Márquez

* * *

Jadeó guturalmente. El cuerpo entero le dolía por la golpiza de la noche anterior.

El Flagelador había sido particularmente rudo esta vez, solo porque Itachi no se había presentado correctamente vestido a la cena.

 _"Me choqué con un mendigo en el camino y le di mi ropa… El frío es inclemente…"_

¿Será que su estúpido hermano mayor no cesaría en sus fantasías ingenuas de cambiar este mundo? ¿Será que no podía pasar un día sin hacer algo terriblemente estúpido que al final solo valiera para que a Sasuke le dieran una tunda?

El sonido de agua goteando sobre un charco, que se había formado cerca de sus pies, le devolvió la consciencia… _Ese_ no era él. Él admiraba genuinamente a su hermano y su devota forma de vida, dedicada mucho más a los otros que a él mismo. Estaba seguro de que un día Itachi heredaría el poder sobre la Gran Nación y cuando ese día llegara probablemente cesarían las injusticias en el mundo… y él estaba siendo parte de eso… él con su _pequeño sacrificio,_ con su cuerpo infantil y su alma rota estaba colaborando para construir un nuevo mundo para todos… estaba soportando la carga que Itachi no podía llevar sin quebrarse en el proceso y desistir de sus sueños. Sasuke tenía que resistir, tenía que ser fuerte para el día de mañana ser digno de acompañar al hombre que por fin le traería justicia a su época.

 _No te defraudaré nii-san… Sé que tú construirás un futuro mejor para los dos… uno sin jaulas para ti y sin sufrimiento para mi…_

Pero el dolor tenía su propia voluntad y no cedería hasta doblegar la de Sasuke.

Él odiaba el dolor. Odiaba la sensación de impotencia cuando lo castigaban. Odiaba la humillación que implicaba. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que su cuerpo se estremeciera víctima de espasmos, contorsiones, ardor… Pero sobre todo odiaba la idea de inevitabilidad, el hecho de saber que sin importar que tan bien él hiciera las cosas, siempre lo volverían a castigar. Nunca sería más que un saco de huesos dispuesto para el perro más hambriento.

Ese era su ineludible destino.

Esa era la verdadera marca de fuego del Ketsuen.

Ketsuen. Un bastardo. Sangre impura.

A sus nueve años, Sasuke era un chico brillante. Entendía el mundo y sus heridas mejor que ningún chico de su edad. Quizás incluso mejor de lo que lo habría hecho Itachi.

Sobre todo entendía el sacrificio. Se había empapado de conocimientos acerca de eso, acerca de su propia maldición como Esclavo de Sangre de Itachi. Si algún día el Príncipe Uchiha decidía revelarse, el clan volvería contra él su amor por su hermano, le revelarían lo que a Sasuke le sucedería en caso de desertar o desobedecer las normas. Por el amor a un hermano podían caer naciones. Itachi sería completamente capaz de renunciar a todos sus sueños si supiera que ponían en peligro a Sasuke.

 _A él le importaría… aún si yo soy un bastardo…_

 _Bastardo._ La palabra lo golpeó violentamente. Un hijo ilegitimo, una alimaña concebida por fuera de los sagrados lazos del matrimonio. El vil producto de la profanación de la promesa más solemne. El resultado de la materialización de las más bajas pasiones de la humanidad.

Eso era él. Un hijo que no debió nacer. Una existencia que no debió ser.

Al principio había asumido que su madre lo odiaba por eso, que él era el recordatorio de una infidelidad de su padre que no había tenido el corazón ni los testículos para renegar de él o impedir su nacimiento. Por un tiempo incluso esa idea lo había consolado. Si _su madre_ no era su madre, entonces quizás él no era tan indigno como para que su propia progenitora lo despreciara. Quizás alguna vez había existido para él el amor maternal. Quizás alguna vez una dulce mujer lo hubiera querido arrullar contra su pecho y protegerlo de este mundo que se empeñaría en romperlo.

Pero con el correr del tiempo aquellos sueños se desvanecían. Él era prácticamente un espejo de su propia madre. Físicamente nadie podía negar que fueran madre e hijo. Nadie podría haber cuestionado ese parentesco más de lo que se hubiera podido cuestionar su relación con su padre.

Eso lo llevó a una comprensión aún más horrible. Él era hijo de Mikoto sin embargo no de Fugaku, esa era la verdadera razón de que fuera un bastardo, de que le fuera tan indiferente a su padre. ¿Pero qué podía llevar a una madre a odiar tanto a su propia carne? La respuesta que halló, le dolió a Sasuke incluso más que las propias heridas que le infringían sus Flageladores.

Él no era el resultado de una aventura imprudente de su madre, no era una consecuencia nefasta de un comportamiento mezquino y moralmente reprochable de una jovencita insensata. Él era algo aún más abominable, algo tan horriblemente concebido que solo el conocimiento de semejante infamia le arrancaba nauseas. El único motivo de que su propia madre tuviera tal ensañamiento hacia él era que Sasuke había sido engendrado a través de la peor vejación hacia su cuerpo; no era otra cosa que la consecuencia de que un siniestro hombre, al que no quería poner nombre ni rostro, se hubiera atrevido a tomar por la fuerza a la dulce Mikoto que ella habría sido hasta ese momento.

Tan espantoso como era todo, con la comprensión de su origen, Sasuke poco a poco fue sumiéndose en la resignación, entendiendo que probablemente merecía cargar con todo el odio de su madre, con todo aquel veneno que ella no podía inyectarle al hombre que había arruinado su vida para siempre. Entonces él había decidido asumir todo su desprecio. Amarla a pesar de todo, por su fortaleza de seguir adelante a pesar de haber transitado por algo tan horrible.

Sasuke empezaba a entender que él no era el único que estaba roto en esa familia.

* * *

-¿No comiste un bocadillo hace apenas tres minutos?- Ino se mostraba irritada mientras observaba a su compañero Chouji engullirse una bolsa de papitas con tal hambre que parecía no haber probado bocado en las últimas 24 horas.- No entiendo donde es que guardas tanta comida.- Se cruzó de brazos inflando las mejillas en un gesto de disgusto. A tan solo unos pasos Shikamaru descansaba su cuerpo sobre una roca manteniéndose al margen de situaciones tan problemáticas como los conflictos con sus compañeros.-

-Mendokusai… ¿Por qué son tan ruidosos?- Se quejó mientras se acercaba a ellos, sosteniendo una espiga entre los incisivos.-

-Uhmmm… Comer me ayuda a mantener mi chakra en su máximo nivel todo el tiempo. –Refutó Chouji con la boca atorada de sus snacks favoritos.- Además me servirá en el futuro para mi Jutsu especial del Clan Akim…-su discurso se vio súbitamente interrumpido cuando de entre los árboles que rodeaban el campo de entrenamiento, surgió una figura infantil tambaleante que se desplomó delante de ellos.- ¿Qué… Qué está pasando aquí? –De pronto se sintió asustado, aquello no podía presagiar nada bueno.-

Ino fue la primera en saltar para ayudar al chico que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Lo habrán herido? –Preguntó la niña rubia mientras examinaba el cuerpo del muchacho en busca de daños.

Shikamaru lo observaba intentando conjeturar alguna explicación, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el emblema que portaba su atuendo en la parte superior de la espalda, justo debajo de la nuca.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó incrédulo de su descubrimiento.- ¡Es un Uchiha!

-¿Cómo dices? –Ino volvió a posar los ojos en el niño que se encontraba delante de ella. Su aspecto demacrado y las claras señales de deshidratación y desnutrición no se condecían con las cualidades que debería presentar un miembro de la familia Feudal.

-Diablos… si se muere estaremos en un lío grande, Ino…- Le replicó su compañero de equipo tratando de ser la voz de la razón como de costumbre.-

-No podemos abandonarlo así, Shikamaru…-Terció Chouji interviniendo a favor del caído.- Podemos llevarlo a mi casa, es la que está más cerca de aquí. –Murmuró acercándose a él para levantarlo.-

Sus dos compañeros lo siguieron. Ino bastante más convencida que Shikamaru. Pero finalmente los tres con la solidez de que sin importar quien fuera aquel chico, tenían que salvarlo.

* * *

-¡Naruto baaaaakaaaaaa!- Sakura lo sacudió de un puñetazo. Llevaban horas entrenando y Naruto no hacía más que payasadas como intentar distraer a su Sensei utilizando su nueva técnica ridícula a la que había denominado Oiroke no Jutsu.

\- Sakura-chan… eres muy ruda conmigo… -Se quejó el chico mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, donde empezaba a sentir una hinchazón importante a causa del golpe de su compañera.- Es un gran Jutsu… -intentó defender su amada creación.-

-No seas tan ruda con él, Sakura san… -Intervino Sai, relevando de sus pergaminos a una de sus bestias de tinta.- Naruto siempre es imprudente… -La enorme bestia dio dos pasos antes de sentarse encima del Ninja rubio que se quedó inmediatamente sin aire.-

\- ¡Sai! ¡Como un demonio, bájame tu mascota de encima! –Exclamó con la voz ahogada por la presión ejercida sobre su cuerpo.-

-Te lo mereces.- Gruñó Sakura cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.-

-Muchachos…-Kakashi por fin se desentendía de su estúpida novela erótica para prestar atención al lío que estaban montando sus discípulos.- Lo importante es que hoy todos avanzaron con su Ninjutsu.- Él tenía que reconocerles eso, para la edad que tenían eran bastante prometedores… Quizás no tanto como lo había sido él, pero no podía culparlos, él había sido un genio como pocos. El hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.- Ya pueden irse a casa si quieren… Mañana los veré aquí a la misma hora…

Dicho eso el Jounin se desvaneció del lugar, dejando a su equipo a solas.

-¡Vamos a comer ramen! –Sugirió efusivamente el rubio.-

-Yo iré a casa.- Anunció tajando Sakura.- Mis padres no quieren que vaya tarde luego de entrenar.-

-Y yo tengo un asunto que atender con mi hermano, espero que no te moleste, Naruto…

-¡Más ramen para mí dattebayo!- Naruto no perdía el entusiasmo sin importar cuán adversas fueran las circunstancias para él, incluso más allá de lo que constantemente señalaban sus compañeros, ambos admiraban profundamente esas cualidades del hiperactivo Ninja.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.- Sentenció finalmente Sakura y los tres se dispersaron en direcciones distintas.

* * *

Naruto moría de hambre, el camino hacia Ichiraku se le estaba haciendo eterno, empezó a correr cuando su estómago rugió. El entrenamiento con Kakashi siempre era extenuante y lo dejaba famélico, su carrera se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando alguien lo llamó con la voz ronca… Maldita sea… reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio…

-¡Eh Naruto! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-Preguntó el castaño que tenía por costumbre llevar a su cachorro asomándose por la cremallera entreabierta de su abrigo.-

-Kiba… Maldición. Estoy yendo a almorzar, no me retrases 'ttebayo… -Se quejó el chico.-

-Na… Naruto kun… -Ahora por detrás de Kiba, aparecía el resto de su equipo. Quien lo saludaba: la dulce y extraña Hinata. A su lado Shino el Rey escarabajo y por detrás de ellos Kurenai Yuhi la kunoichi más dotada en Genjutsu de toda la aldea, actual sensei del equipo de tres chicos que se habían topado con Naruto.

-Ehmm… Hola Hinata…- La saludó para luego hacer lo mismo con su compañero restante y su Mentora. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a conversar sobre su entrenamiento, pero de nuevo su estómago rugía para recordarle que tenía una prioridad en ese momento. Se despidió torpemente y re-emprendió su carrera hacia su destino culinario.-

-Parece que su estómago no le permite ser muy cortés.- Sentenció Shino con su habitual tono apagado.-

-Nosotros también necesitamos comer algo, así que vamos… Luego tendrán tiempo de socializar.- Kurenai se adelantó para que la siguieran a su lugar favorito a sabiendas de que les gustaría a los tres tanto como a ella.-

-¡Sí! –Exclamaron los tres al unísono aunque en tonos totalmente disonantes. Hinata: Apenada, Kiba: Eufórico y Shino: Neutral. Exactamente acorde a la personalidad de cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Ino exprimió el paño mojado entre sus manos para librarlo del exceso de agua antes de colocarlo, nuevamente, en la frente del muchacho que yacía sobre el futón delante de ella.

-La fiebre está comenzando a bajar… -Susurró la pequeña niña al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella.-

-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo con él, Ino… -La animó Asuma, alborotándole la melena rubia.- Te felicito…

-Y yo te agradezco por no fumar aquí dentro…- Le retrucó ella sinceramente agradecida, ya que sabía lo costoso que era para su Mentor relegar el vicio. Enseguida sus compañeros entraron preocupados al pequeño cuarto donde se hallaba el resto del equipo Asuma, cuidando del joven Uchiha.- Muchachos… ¿Pudieron averiguar algo? –Los interrogó la única fémina del grupo, con evidente preocupación.-

-Es el hijo menor del Señor Feudal, Uchiha Sasuke.- Masculló Shikamaru.- Pero nadie ha reportado una desaparición… Mendokusai… ¿En qué rayos nos hemos metido así sin quererlo?

-¡Miren! Está despertando –Exclamó Chouji exaltado y en el mismo acto se engulló casi entero el paquete de papas fritas que tenía entre sus manos.-

Sasuke sentía como si una estampida de mastodontes hubiera decidido que su cuerpo era una plataforma idónea para realizar un desfile. Los párpados le pesaban una maldita tonelada y el cuerpo estaba tan entumecido por el dolor y la debilidad que le costaba trabajo creerse que no había sido aprisionado entre muros de cemento. Jadeó guturalmente en el esfuerzo sobrehumano de intentar abrir los ojos, una austera letanía de voces desconocidas retumbaba en su cabeza; quería averiguar quienes lo tenían aprisionado y cuáles eran sus intenciones, sin embargo sus ojos se resistían a la idea de descubrirse… así y todo, haciendo uso de una voluntad que desconocía poseer, separó sus párpados con suavidad, encontrándose con cuatro rostros que lo observaban con una mezcla de sentimientos extraña. ¿Preocupación? ¿Alivio? ¿Alegría? ¿Por qué aquellas personas que no lo conocían en absoluto parecían tan interesados en él?

-¿Qué… qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Quiénes son uste…?-No pudo terminar porque una niñita rubia le había depositado dos dedos sobre los labios para que estuviera callado.

-Shhh… Cálmate… estás muy débil aún. Yo soy Ino del Clan Yamanaka.- Se presentó para luego seguir con sus compañeros.- Él es Shikamaru del Clan Nara.- lo señaló, a lo que él solo chasqueó la lengua.- Y él es Chouji del Clan Akimichi, quién te cargó hasta aquí, estamos en su casa.-Enseguida giró respetuosamente su rostro hacia su maestro.- Y aquel señor que huele espantosamente a tabaco es nuestro Sensei, Asuma del Clan Sarutobi.

-Saru… tobi… ¿Hiruzen sama…? –Sasuke había reconocido aquel apellido ilustre de inmediato, recordaba muy bien la alcurnia de la sangre del Hokage de su Nación.-

-Es mi padre… aunque normalmente no es algo de lo que hablemos mucho…-Repuso el hombre manifestando cierta empatía hacia Sasuke.- Ahora que al fin has despertado creo que saldré a fumar algo… después de todo te dejo en buenas manos…-Repuso señalando con la barbilla a Ino quien automáticamente se sonrojó, intentando pasar por alto aquellas palabras.-

-Te pondrás bien… ahora es importante que comas y bebas algo… Te hubiéramos llevado al hospital, pero no sabíamos si te perseguían y no quisimos arriesgarnos a pasearte tanto.

El alivio lo invadió de pronto, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le esperaba si se hiciera público el hecho de que había sido encontrado en un estado deplorable vagando por sitios a los que no tenía permitido salir.

¿Cómo es que había acabado haciendo algo tan estúpido? Él sabía perfectamente que no tenía permitido salirse de los límites de los terrenos de su familia, aunque en términos técnicos todo el País del Fuego era terreno de los Uchiha, pero él sabía bien a qué se referían sus guardas con aquellas palabras.

Aún así, ignorando todas las advertencias, había acabado huyendo, aferrándose a la inútil esperanza de que conseguiría escapar de los horrores que le aguardaban entre los muros de su hogar…

-Flashback-

 _-¿Qué significa esto? –Chilló Mikoto indignada mientras observaba los aposentos de Itachi.- ¿Dónde está?_

 _-Salió al alba, Milady… según él, distribuiría todas sus posesiones entre los habitantes de las fronteras más pobres… Creo que ha perdido la cabeza…- Indicó su vieja Consejera, Lady Koharu.-_

 _Mikoto sentía la rabia desbordarla a medida que sus ojos paseaban por aquellas paredes desnudas de cualquier lujo… Incluso la habitación del Bastardo Miserable lucirían más ostentosas que aquella estancia estéril. Tal insolencia ameritaba una sanción ejemplar. Si Itachi creía que podía desafiarla, dos podían jugar ese juego… Ella no solo era su madre, era su dueña absoluta y estaba a punto de demostrarle quién tenía el control de la partida._

 _-Traigan al Ketsuen… -Espetó sin inmutarse.- Es hora de presentarlo ante la corte.- Su guardia real se desvaneció mientras ella se deslizaba como una serpiente hacia el cuarto que compartía con su esposo._

 _Sonrió al entrar, cerrando tras de sí y colocando doble cerrojo. Bajo ningún precio nadie podía sospechar jamás lo que ocurría todas las mañanas en ese cuarto._

 _Sasuke dormía en paz, su cuerpo se estaba reponiendo bien de la última golpiza que le habían propinado, sabía que acababa de amanecer pero en realidad no le importaba mucho, enseguida se levantaría. Tan bien como se sentía, su entrenamiento particular con Kakashi sería demasiado fructífero ese día._

 _De pronto sintió el estallido de su puerta abriéndose bruscamente, antes siquiera de poder preguntar qué estaba sucediendo, dos guardias lo sujetaban de los brazos, para agrilletarle las muñecas juntas por detrás de la espalda._

 _Maldición… ¿En qué se habría metido su hermano, ahora?_

 _Con la resignación que ya se le había hecho habitual, se dejó arrastrar por los Guardias, sin embargo algo en el recorrido le llamó la atención. No lo estaban conduciendo a las mazmorras subterráneas como era costumbre, de hecho lo estaban llevando hacia el salón de actos de la realeza._

 _¿Se habría equivocado acaso y esta vez no lo iban a castigar?_

 _Se vio abrumado por la cantidad de murmullos que provenían del auditorio, en cuanto las enormes puertas se separaron, dejándolo pasar, enmudeció por completo. Los palcos se hallaban abarrotados por los miembros de la Corte y cada uno de sus fieles súbditos. En el centro de la escena sus padres ocupando sus ostentosos estrados reales, lo miraban fijamente. Fugaku, como de costumbre, con los ojos vacíos. Mikoto aún con más desprecio del que parecía haberle tenido siempre._

 _¿Acaso se puede?_

 _El jefe de la guardia imperial desenroscó un pergamino mientras se acomodaba entre medio de sus padres, alzando la voz comenzó a dirigirse a toda la audiencia._

 _"A primera hora de la mañana, hemos descubierto, con tristeza, que el noble heredero de la Casa Uchiha ha decidido rebelarse contra la voluntad incuestionable que rige su sangre real. Bajo estas circunstancias se apremia a nuestra estirpe a pronunciarse, renegando por completo de un comportamiento tan mezquino e inmoral de parte de la Futura Cabeza de nuestro Clan._

 _Entendiendo que tales actos aberrantes no pueden quedar impunes ante los ojos nuestros súbditos y nuestros dioses hoy, dadivosamente, Lord Fugaku Uchiha y Lady Mikoto Uchiha, ofrecen a su hijo pequeño: Uchiha Sasuke como Esclavo de Sangre de nuestro Príncipe Itachi, para que él con su noble sacrifico purgue las culpas por los dolorosos atentados que su hermano imprudentemente comete contra todos nosotros._

 _Salven los dioses tu frágil alma, joven Uchiha."_

 _Sasuke palidecía ante cada palabra que ese hombre pronunciaba. De pronto el cuerpo había comenzado a temblarle ¿Acaso las cosas estaban a punto de tornarse tan retorcidas como para que todo su clan y allegados lo fueran a observar siendo torturado sin mover un dedo a su favor? ¿Acaso cualquier ser humano que se jactara de serlo podía contemplar como se le infringía sufrimiento innecesario a un niño de nueve años, solo porque sus padres autorizaban que así fuera? ¿Tan mal estaba el mundo? No era extraño que Itachi se empeñara tanto en querer cambiarlo… Él mismo apenas podía tolerarlo._

 _Se empezó a sentir descompuesto. Enseguida dos Flageladores se le acercaron postrándolo de rodillas. Comenzó a abtraerse de sí mismo negándose a permitir que las lágrimas le anegaran los ojos. Prefería centrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa que ausentara su mente de aquel lugar. No quería ser testigo de su propia caída._

 _Enseguida los golpes sólidos comenzaron a lloverle sobre las extremidades. Él no emitía sonido alguno, la piel irritándose, los músculos que se tensaban, la carne que se inflamaba… todas las reacciones de su cuerpo no conseguían traerlo de regreso. Los murmullos de la gente no se hicieron esperar, si bien no había risas tampoco había llantos… quizás nadie disfrutara de aquello pero tampoco a nadie le importaba lo suficiente como para detenerlo…_

 _Yo soy quien no le importa lo suficiente a nadie… ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Solo soy el hijo bastardo de una familia en descomposición…_

 _Un golpe le cayó en el tobillo con tal fuerza que le astilló un hueso provocando que este se clavara en su carne. Por primera vez Sasuke gimió de dolor. Lo único más terrible que un hueso roto era que el filo de este se abriera paso entre los tejidos blandos perforando todo en su camino._

 _El flagelador pareció excitarse morbosamente ante la respuesta de su víctima, porque comenzó a golpearlo con más firmeza, la piel donde la fusta había impactado más de cinco veces comenzó a desprenderse de la carne. El dolor fue tan indescriptible que Sasuke no pudo seguir reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Empezó a sacudirse, pero los guardias que lo inmovilizaban eran infinitamente más fuertes._

 _-¡Deja de berrear! No eres un burro… eres un Uchiha, soporta el peso de tu castigo con dignidad… Me avergüenzas frente al mundo… -Bramó Mikoto furiosa.-_

 _Sasuke alzó la vista hacia su madre, trabando la mirada con ella… Todo este tiempo él había intentando empatizar con el sufrimiento de ella, había aceptado su desprecio y cargado con él sin ninguna queja… sin esperar jamás que ella le devolviera el más mínimo gesto de cariño… Sin embargo al verse allí, expuesto ante el mundo como un indigno, golpeado como un animal, humillado y reducido a nada; se dio cuenta de que en realidad muy en el fondo de sí mismo siempre había deseado que su madre lo amara por encima de cualquier cosa._

 _Pero ya no más… ahí mismo moriría esa parte absurda de él que se aferraba a sueños improbables que al final no hacían más que herirlo mortalmente, aún más que los castigos de los flageladores._

 _Su mirada no se apartó ni un segundo de la de Mikoto quien lo escrutaba como si lo instara a atreverse a contradecirla… Él sencillamente aguardó que el calvario terminara, con la piel abrasada por las heridas ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el mayor de sus hostigadores se acercó a él con un hierro encendido; el que lo golpeaba cesó con su sádico espectáculo para detenerse a bajarle el hakama y todo lo demás dejando sus nalgas expuestas…_

 _Perfecto… la humillación aún no termina…_

 _Con la fusta le separó las piernas… Sasuke se estremeció ligeramente, por alguna razón un nuevo horror lo había invadido… como si tuviera la certeza de que algo aún más terrible se avecinaba. Sus ojos se oscurecieron perforando a través del aire hasta anclarse nuevamente en los de su madre… Entonces lo sintió… el dolor agudo de una pieza hirviente que al tocarle el lado interno del muslo derecho, comenzó a consumir la piel con que hacía contacto. El hedor nauseabundo de su propia carne quemándose lo hizo vomitarse encima. Por un momento no se movió, a excepción de los estertores de sus piernas que involuntariamente temblaban por el horror de lo que estaba viviendo. Pudo sentir que el hierro se hundía más entre sus tejidos, como si realmente pretendiera pasara formar parte de su cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a manar prominentemente de la herida, señal de que era momento de separar la pieza metálica de su víctima. El jalón violento se llevó consigo restos de carne muerta y otras fibras… Pero Sasuke ya no gemía… ya no lloraba… ya no gritaba ni se sacudía… Solo tiritaba porque era la única reacción de su cuerpo que no podía controlar… Su propio sudor era tan intenso que estaba formando un charco debajo de él que se amalgamaba obscenamente con la sangre que goteaba de sus heridas._

 _Con la marcación perpetua que lo identificaba como el Ketsuen de la familia Uchiha, aquel espectáculo macabro había finalizado, sus hostigadores lo levantaron torpemente del suelo y se lo llevaron de allí a rastras, para arrojarlo nuevamente en sus aposentos._

 _Durante muchas horas, Sasuke yació exánime en el frío suelo. Seguía abstraído en la nada misma como si esa fuera la única manera de tolerar el dolor que de otra manera sería insoportable para su frágil cuerpo._

 _Con el correr de los días, las heridas se fueron cerrando. Él no se había movido de su lugar, sin comer ni beber absolutamente nada habría muerto de no ser porque su organismo estaba acostumbradísimo a pasar largos períodos sin ingerir nada en absoluto. Su control de esfínteres era igualmente privilegiado porque incontables veces se había visto privado de un baño durante más de dos días._

 _Al cuarto día finalmente podía moverse, la cabeza iba a estallarle pero al menos su cuerpo le respondía un poco y su mente poseía la suficiente lucidez como para que él pudiera tomar una resolución definitiva con respecto a su situación._

 _No podía volver a pasar por una cosa semejante, sin importar su linaje… sin importar Itachi o el futuro del mundo, él no sería un mártir para un mundo que constantemente le devolvía crueldad… Nunca más volvería a poner la otra mejilla solo para que lo golpearan brutalmente…_

 _Aguardó a que anocheciera para ducharse… de todas sus heridas la que peor lo estaba pasando era la del pie, el tobillo tenía tal hinchazón que había triplicado su tamaño y caminar sin cojear era un acto imposible. Como fuera, no permitiría que eso mermase su voluntad. Con más lentitud de la que hubiera gustado, se lavó el cuerpo, quitándose los restos de sangre seca, sudor y vómito. Al salir se colocó ropas cómodas y guardó en un bolso solo un par de cosas indispensables. Al terminar se escabulló por la ventana de su cuarto y haciendo uso de todas las habilidades shinobi que había aprendido con su mentor, consiguió eludir las guardias nocturnas del palacio y aventurarse en el bosque, dispuesto a huir para nunca regresar al infierno que lo aguardaba en aquel sitio que alguna vez había llamado hogar._

 _Durante dos días consiguió sobrevivir a base de frutos y agua del río, había decidido seguir la corriente de este hasta que lo dirigiera a algún sitio. Sin embargo su cuerpo no dejaba de hostigarlo constantemente, a cada hora sentía que se debilitaba más y más y no sabía hasta cuando sería capaz de aguantar. Recorrió tanta distancia como pudo, ayudándose con una rama sólida para sustituir el esfuerzo de su pie cojo._

 _Sin embargo a pesar de sus esfuerzos sobrehumanos y su voluntad de hierro, llegó un momento en que el cuerpo le dijo Basta, la vista comenzó a nublarse mientras él caminaba tambaleándose a punto de perder la consciencia. Lo último que recordaba era haber aparecido en una especie de zona libre de follaje en donde finalmente sus párpados se cerraron y él le dio la bienvenida a la muerte con una tenue sonrisa curvada en su mejilla izquierda._

 _-Fin Flashback-_

-Descuida, Asuma Sensei te colocó sueros y te has estado mejorando… La inflamación de tu pie también está bajando… -Le susurró Ino con una sonrisa aún más amplia.-

-Hmpf… -De alguna extraña manera esa era su forma de agradecer. Le costaba creer que un grupo de desconocidos fuera a ser tan atento con él gratuitamente.- ¿Cuánto van a costarme sus atenciones? –Masculló por lo bajo, provocando que Shikamaru se sintiera completamente irritado con su actitud.-

-Escucha una cosa viejo, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es mostrarte agradecido por lo que hemos hecho por ti… Ino no se ha movido de esa maldita silla en los tres días que llevas inconsciente… Igual… no entiendo qué otra cosa podríamos esperar de un Uchiha; de seguro estás acostumbrado a mirar a las personas como nosotros desde arri…

-Basta, Shikamaru…-Gruñó Ino fastidiada con él antes de volver su rostro hacia Sasuke.- Me imagino que siendo quién eres estás acostumbrado a que todo el mundo te adule a cambio de el favor de tu familia…

¿Acaso esa loca tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando?

-… No debes saber bien lo que es que las personas hagan algo desinteresadamente por ti. –Prosiguió ella.- Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto te sientas bien podrás regresar a casa sin debernos nada. Lo habríamos hecho por cualquiera…

Chouji se acercó tímidamente hacia él, extendiendo su bolsita de papas que aún conservaba la última crujiente y gigante, siempre la favorita del muchacho.

-Ten… la última papa siempre es la más sabrosa…-Murmuró con la mano temblorosa…-

-Chouji… tú…- Ino sabía que su compañero bien prefería que le arrancaran un brazo antes que el último bocado de cualquier comida.-

-¿Viejo, te sientes bien? –Lo interrogó Shikamaru, súbitamente preocupado por aquella actitud tan impropia del chico. Si bien conocía la nobleza inigualable de su corazón, sabía perfectamente que dicha bondad podía exteriorizarse de cualquier forma excepto cediendo el bocado sagrado.-

-Él lo necesita más que yo…-Volvió a sonreír ampliamente el chico y la transparencia de ese gesto atravesó a Sasuke de una manera en que no lo había hecho ni siquiera la fría mirada de su madre mientras él era sometido ante el mundo.-

-Gr… gracias… - Sasuke ciño el paquete con cuidado y como pudo rebuscó hacia el fondo aquella promesa de un manjar inigualable. Atrapó la fina lámina entre sus dedos índice y corazón y se llevó la papita a la boca, masticándola lentamente, permitiendo que sus sentidos se deleitaran en la asombrosa sensación de la comida.

Hasta ese día ni siquiera los manjares que se servían en las cenas de festivales de la nobleza, le habían sabido tan deliciosos como aquello. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente confortado. Contenido. Por primera vez no se sentía como el bastardo de Mikoto, ni el Ketsuen de Itachi… Solo era Sasuke y quizás podría tener amigos.

* * *

Itachi observaba orgulloso a los niños de aquella precaria zona, envolverse en los atuendos que él había obtenido de las ventas de las ominosas pinturas que adornaban su cuarto. Definitivamente eran tesoros de los que podía prescindir y convertirlos en algo mucho más útil.

Toda su vida se había preocupado por la situación de las personas que estaban más allá de los muros de su palacio, sobre todo de aquellos que vivían en la adversidad; sin embargo en el último tiempo había adquirido la comprensión de que la instancia de Preocupación es casi diametralmente opuesta a la de Ocupación; hacía que había dado un salto atlético de un lado a otro del tablero y había comenzado a ocuparse de aquella gente que algún día sería su responsabilidad.

Shisui se le acercó muy animado desde atrás, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

-Te ves feliz… -Señaló con una amplia sonrisa.-

-Lo estoy… -Susurró en un hilo de voz sin apartar los ojos de aquellos niños.-

-Estás haciendo las cosas bien, Itachi… un día serás un gran líder y me enorgulleceré de estar a tu lado apoyándote… -Su sonrisa de camaradería se convirtió en una bastante pícara de pronto.- Aunque… creo que preferirías el apoyo de alguien más, eh…

Itachi carraspeó tratando de desentenderse de ese asunto incómodo, sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran involuntariamente hacia su compañera de equipo; aquella que sin duda era la causante de todo esto. Aquella niña que había quedado huérfana a su tierna edad de cuatro años y que luego de que la guerra estallara en su Pequeña Aldea se había visto obligada a vivir como una mendiga y luego realizar terribles trabajos forzados a cambio de migajas. Aquella dulce y temeraria muchacha que desde un principio se había mostrado hostil con él a causa de su linaje, tachándolo de "niñito rico y mimado", asumiendo que él a diferencia de ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era el "mundo real" y de la crueldad que le deparaba a las personas que no habían tenido la suerte de nacer en una cunita de oro como Itachi. Lo peor de todo aquello es cuánta razón había tenido ella. Cuan ciego había estado él. Cuando realmente había conseguido comprender el alcance de la pobreza y el dolor había decidido poner manos en acción. Mucho más allá de demostrarle nada a ella o demostrarse nada a sí mismo, había una realidad mucho más amplia que ahora era la prioridad de ambos... sin embargo, él no podía evitar preguntarse si acaso ella habría conseguido cambiar su opinión acerca de él. Por alguna razón odiaba que aquellos ojos ambarinos lo observaran con semejante desdeño.

Itachi dio un respingo cuando ella giró el rostro y lo descubrió observándola. No supo muy bien que hacer, así que comenzó a pasear la vista aleatoriamente entre varios objetivos para despistarla, pero ella enseguida se incorporó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a sus compañeros, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Espero que no se le haya manifestado sarpullido por tocar a un pobre, su Alteza… -Sentenció ella con ironía.- Sería un hecho lamentable…-Algo en su tono de voz dejaba entrever que parecía que lo estaba deseando realmente.-

-Konan… no seas tan ruda con Itachi…-Intervino Shisui ya que su amigo de por sí era de pocas palabras y nunca jamás de devolver ningún ataque verbal. Su Sensei, Obito, a menudo señalaba que Itachi deambulaba entre la fina línea entre el pacifismo y la pasividad.-

-Creo que va siendo hora de volver a casa… Llevamos muchos días afuera.- Intervino Itachi suavemente.-

-Tengo que darte la razón esta vez… Quiero ver como sigue Nagato… - Luego de tres años de haber quedado huérfana, Konan se había encontrado con otros dos chicos en su misma situación. Yahiko y Nagato. Luego de unos años vagabundeando los tres habían sido tomados bajo la tutela de uno de los tres Sannin legendarios, el gran Sapo Sabio Jiraiya. Todos ellos habían convivido como una familia en la Aldea de la Lluvia hasta que su sensei se había visto obligado a regresar al País del Fuego. No había sido hasta hace unos tres años que ella había llegado a Konoha en busca de su Maestro ya que Yahiko había sido asesinado y Nagato había caído víctima de una enfermedad desconocida que parecía estarlo consumiendo.

Itachi sabía que Konan vivía por y para Nagato, era como si él fuera lo único real que le quedaba en el mundo, su único verdadero vínculo con la vida… aquella única cosa que separaba la tierra del infierno. Le recordaba mucho cómo se sentía él con respecto a Sasuke. Así como su compañera se sentía hacia aquel frágil chico, él sabía bien que no había nada en este podrido mundo a lo que él no estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a cambio de proteger a su hermano menor.

* * *

El regreso a casa no fue nada bonito, le habían dado una paliza inolvidable por atreverse a escapar, por primera vez le tocaría dormir en los calabozos y no en su propio cuarto pero Sasuke ya estaba de vuelta de todo. Le importaba una absoluta mierda el dolor, la humillación, la soledad y ser un bastardo. Ahora era un bastardo que tenía amigos. Personas que se habían preocupado por él sin conocerlo, que lo habían considerado digno, que no le había pedido nada a cambio de su bondad.

Estaría bien pagado si lo molían a golpes.

Luego de la zurra le habían esposado las manos delante del cuerpo y lo habían arrojado a aquella fosa inmunda donde décadas atrás se colocaba a los más infames prisioneros de guerra. Cuando los guardias cerraron las rejas con llave y se marcharon, Sasuke se plegó contra uno de los muros helados, observando a su compañero de celda, un hombrecito aparentemente menudo cubierto completamente por una túnica gris que no dejaba entrever ninguna de sus facciones; apenas pudo apreciar que un mechón de largo cabello negro parecía asomarse por la abertura de la capucha, lloviendo sobre el pecho del reo.

-¿Qué hiciste tan grave para que te enviaran a este lugar olvidado de Dios? –Le preguntó aquel individuo con su voz cadente y casi melodiosa. A Sasuke le pareció reconocer el tono de algún sitio, pero enseguida lo descartó, eran muy pocas las personas con las que había interactuado en su vida y ninguna se correspondía con la descripción de aquel infeliz.

-Nacer… supongo…-Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.-

Aunque Sasuke no podía verlo, una sutil variación en su tono de voz le sugirió que el prisionero sonreía.

-Creo que yo cometí el mismo error…

* * *

Al día siguiente los guardias fueron en busca de Sasuke ya que Itachi se había dignado a regresar. En la corte existía un mortal pacto de silencio acerca de la ceremonia del Ketsuen, por lo que Itachi permanecía ignorante de los horrores que su escapadita le había aparejado a su hermano.

Entonces como todas las mañanas normales, bajo el halo del horror y la hipocresía aquella familia fragmentada se sentó a desayunar como si no existieran reproches ni fracturas entre ellos.

Luego del desayuno la rutina también siguió su curso, Itachi partió con Shisui para tomar con su compañera las misiones del día y Sasuke partió a su entrenamiento con Kakashi a quién le habían dicho que el chico había estado gravemente enfermo los días anteriores, a fin de justificar su ausencia en el entrenamiento.

Durante las horas de práctica Sasuke había tartado de dar lo mejor de sí como siempre, sin embargo Kakashi no era idiota, había notado que algo lo afectaba, algo que quizás no eran tan profundamente físico como emocional pero que sin duda afectaba ambas facetas. Si hubiera sido más indiscreto le hubiera preguntado, pero siendo él y lo mucho que disfrutaba una buena investigación, se dedicaría a averiguarlo por sus propios métodos.

Al acabar con aquella terrible sesión (que le había costado a Sasuke un esfuerzo sobrenatural para seguirle el paso a su maestro sin que este se percatara de las condiciones desfavorables de su estado físico), el chico se marchó se escabulló de los campos de entrenamiento se su familia, hacia el río. Tenía muchas ganas de pescar y luego de eso llevar el botín de su hazaña para compartir con sus tres nuevos amigos. Con lo que tenía a mano improvisó una caña de pescar y se aventuró a su destino, no permitiría que nada arruinara ese día.

* * *

Sakura corrió a toda prisa, jugar al _tú la llevas_ con Naruto y Sai era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos cuando tenían tiempo libre.; sobre todo porque gracias a su astucia y capacidades analíticas envidiables, normalmente ella resultaba la vencedora absoluta del juego.

Decidió ocultarse en la copa de un árbol para aguardar en secreto a que Naruto, que actualmente era el persecutor, siguiera de largo sin percatarse de su presencia. Trepó el árbol únicamente usando sus pies, sin mayor dificultad, otra de sus cualidades envidiables era el control casi perfecto de Chakra que podía ejercer con tan solo nueve años. Entretenida con su idea, se acomodó en una rama, y decidió aguardar. Esperó y esperó sin muchos frutos hasta que se cansó de que ni Naruto ni Sai aparecieran, enfadada se paró sobre la rama y entonces todo lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido que casi no le dio tiempo de gritar.

En cuanto se incorporó, la rama se desvencijó por el peso, provocando que ella cayera, el árbol que se encontraba en la cima de una ladera, la dejó deslizarse hacia abajo, rodando por toda la pendiente hasta que su espalda estalló contra algo y lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba cubierta de agua.

Sasuke aguardaba pacientemente el pique que le anunciara que algún pez había mordido su anzuelo. No llevaba mucho rato allí y el hecho de que a los pocos minutos la caña se sacudiera era muy buen indicio, se incorporó para jalar hacia afuera al desafortunado nadador, sin embargo no alcanzó a hacer nada porque algo sólido acababa de impactar brutalmente su espalda, arrojándolo de bruces al agua.

Nadó hacia afuera jadeando hasta conseguir sorber algo de aire sin ahogarse. Enseguida se percató de que junto a él había alguien más tosiendo. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con una niñita muy particular. La mayoría de los rasgos en ella resultaban llamativos: Cabello rosa, enormes ojos verdes encendidos, pestañas curvadas y largas… y aquella frente prominente.

Sakura no era muy consciente de otra cosa más que del hecho de que casi se había ahogado. Ahora tosía víctima de toda el agua que se había tragado. Cuando consiguió calmar el malestar, se relajó, solo para encontrarse con que a su lado un muchachito que tenía dos obsidianas incandescentes por ojos la observa con cierto matiz de curiosidad. Se sintió súbitamente avergonzada y se sonrojó ante tal escrutinio.

-Lo… lo siento. Me caí de aquel árbol…-señaló la cumbre de la ladera.- Y debí haber chocado contigo… de verdad lo lamento…- Se disculpó ella con una nerviosa reverencia.-

-Hmpf…-A él le daban bastante igual las disculpas, eso no lo secaría ni le devolvería el pez que acababa de perder.-

-¡Kyaaa!-Sakura chilló al sentir que algo se le removía debajo del vestido a la altura del pecho, en un impulso se metió la mano y jaló hacia afuera al objeto intruso, sosteniéndolo en su puño y percatándose de que se trataba de un pez que se agitaba incansablemente entre sus dedos.-

-¡Eso es mío! Dámelo –Exclamó Sasuke con entusiasmo al notar que probablemente no había perdido su botin.-

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? –Sakura lo miraba patidifusa- ¿No acabas de ver de dónde lo saqué?

-¿Y eso qué tiene? Es mi pez… yo lo iba a pescar hasta que me arrojaste al agua y ahora no me lo quieres dar… Vaya que eres una molestia, hmpf… -Se quejó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.-

-¿Qué quéeee? –Ahora sí que se lo había buscado, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, apretó al pez y se lo dirigió a la boca, enterrándole la cabeza del desafortunado, hasta la garganta.

La mitad de la cola del pez sobresalía de la boca del chico, agitándose como un abanico. La cara de Sasuke era un poema mientras miraba a Sakura para luego escupir al pez que al más mínimo contacto con el agua escapó de aquellos niñitos sádicos a la velocidad del rayo.

En un segundo los dos se miraron con una especie de profunda rabia que a medida que fueron repasando mentalmente toda la situación, se convirtió en carcajadas que les arrancaron lágrimas de risa.

Al final lo que para ambos había comenzado como distintos desafíos particulares se había convertido en una pequeña aventura disparatada que de alguna manera aún más disparatada acababa de sellar sus destinos para siempre.

Allí en _aquella_ cuenca del río, al pie de _aquella_ pendiente, donde moraba _aquel_ árbol y no otro, bajo _ese_ cielo que apenas comenzaba a atardecer, los espíritus del bosque fueron testigos de la colisión de las almas de Sasuke y Sakura, testigos mudos del nacimiento del que, quizás, un día sería recordado como el amor más hermoso y trágico que el mundo haya presenciado jamás.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo: Recompenza**

* * *

Ahora sí... mi parte favorita! Respondiendo Reviews... *w*

Lucysh: Bueno... todas tus dudas se van a ir aclarando de a poco (eso suena un poco Kishitroll, no?) Quizás a medida que aparezcan unos se resuelvan otros... en fin... es una historia con muuuchos reveses pero espero poder dejar todo en limpio de a poco y que puedan disfrutar del fic sin enredarse mucho!

Carito: Mi querida... amo que sigas estas locas historias y te enganchen... ojalá siempre pueda estar a la altura de tus expectativas... I love you...

Gabi: De verdad lo siento muucho! se que soy una maldita abriendo tantos interrogantes y dejando con la duda a todos... pero creo que es lo que va a hacer interesante al fic... o al menos eso espero! Al menos aquí resolví quien es la compañera de Itachi y Shisui (quien por obvias razones tienen la edad cambiada xD)

CC. Hawkeye: Juro que la cosa se va poniendo más oscuro y que todavía no he mostrado lo mejor y lo peor de Sasuke... agarren sus bragas! xD

Caro: Bueno, en este cap hay una breve explicación de la sangre ilegítima de Sasuke, igualen el prólogo hay una pequeña pista sobre el final que quizás solo sirve para confundir más wahahahaha... Gracias por el cumplido... no soy la gran cosa pero me esfuerzo para que no se quieran sacar los ojos al menos...

U. Harumi Cerisier: Owww... es un honor para mi verte escribiéndome Rews aquí también! De verdad que es como algo supremo... Ojalá te convenzan las personalidades de los personajes y la historia... Todo tiene un sentido, lo prometo! En cuanto a Itachi y Sakura quizás el próximo capítulo empiece a echar un poco de luz sobre ellos... Hay muchas cosas que resolver... Me centraré en el pasado tanto como pueda para poder avanzar sobre todos los secretos de la familia Uchiha... Esto e staan turbio que yo misma me horrorizo de mi xD

Mica x2: E cuanto al primer Review, sí... tienes toda la razón, Sasuke odia a Itachi y Sakura por la relación que mantienen.

En cuanto al segundo rew... mil perdones por hacer sufrir a Sasuke... es necesario para la trama (no creo que en este cap me quieras muchos más que en los anteriores xD), perdón también por la extensión pequeña de los capítulos, normalmente lo hago así para poder actualizara tan a prisa como me sea posible y que no se coman la cabeza durante muchos días con todos los misterios que están flotando en el aire... También perdón por eso... se que muchas cosas están inconclusas y generando dudas, pero de nuevo... esa es la idea y la esencia del fic... para descubrir la verdad completa hay que seguirlo hasta el final e.e

Maryn90: Pues bueno! aquí tienes a nuestra heroína y a partir de aquí mucho más... Espero que la sigas y ver de nuevo tus opiniones en los siguientes caps!

Bien mis criaturas... con la satisfacción del deber cumplido, me voy a seguir escribiendo PEYDH que tendrá actualización a más tardar el lunes!

Saludos a todas...

El Dios Lobo Predador...


	4. Troisième: Recompensa

Antes que nada tengo que pedirles enormes disculpas... he estado con tendinitis todo el mes de Julio y por recomendaciones médicas no he podido utilizar la computadora, sin embargo ya pasaron las cuatro semanas de rehabilitación y aunque aún me tiren los músculos, ya puedo escribir en algunas posiciones, gracias a eso pude finalmente terminar este capítulo y avanzar en el de PEYDH que subiré en cuanto haya avanzado dos capítulos más con este fic, a fin de que ambos vayan parejos en desarrollo.

Quisiera decirles lo feliz que estoy por el final del Gaiden, pero supongo que ya se lo imaginan... como siempre dije, teníamos que creer en nuestros amados personajes...

Subí este capítulo escuchando Il Divo y no me pude resistir a poner como introducción la frase que fue escogida... sentí como si hubiera sido hecha para este capítulo...

Espero que disfruten el capítulo y no me odien... solo estoy preparando sus corazones para lo que se viene.

* * *

 **"No debí soñar un amor tan puro... que inocente fue ir de buen a fe. Los dioses por placer eligen sin querer... sus dados al rodar marcan nuestro azar."**

(Va todo al ganador -Il Divo)

* * *

IV: Recompensa

Naruto logró por muy poco esquivar el chidori de Sasuke sin embargo él no le dio tregua, enseguida lo embistió con un ataque de Chokuto investida por su Raiton, de no haber sido por su propia afinidad con el Futon, con el que consiguió desviar el ataque de la espada, ahora mismo Naruto estaría hecho una mierda empalada al suelo con el hígado atravesado.

-¡Sasuke teme! Mide tus ataques, estamos practicando.- Lo reprendió agitado.-

-¡Cállate!- No se sosegó para nada, la furia lo consumía con tal intensidad que no había manera de soslayarla.

Sus emociones estaban completamente fuera de control, la cena familiar había sido un completo desastre para él mientras se esforzaba por fingir diplomacia frente a las dos personas que más daño le habían hecho en su vida.

Dolor. Un profundo dolor se le había instalado en el pecho y solo quería que desapareciera; canalizarlo en su entrenamiento siempre había sido efectivo, pero esta vez parecía no estar surtiendo ningún efecto. Las memorias de aquella trágica noche recrudecían en su mente, una y otra vez, obstinadas en atormentarlo aún después de más de dos años, provocando que sus demonios internos se agitaran y gimieran reclamando su liberación.

 _Maldita sea… ¿Será que nunca voy a poder dejarlo atrás?_

 _~Flashback~_

Sasuke observó en su mano la nota que Shikamaru le había dejado por la mañana. El último año muchas cosas estaban cambiando y él se sentía raro al respecto, sobre todo desde que Ino había comenzado a salir con el compañero rarito de Sakura. Él había conocido a Sai varios años atrás y la primera impresión que había tenido de él es que era demasiado extraño como para confiar en él, pero no lo suficiente como para desagradarle… así había sido hasta que al paliducho se le había ocurrido meterse con SU Ino. La niña que él cuidaba desde que era una pequeñita, la niña que había atravesado un infierno con tal de ayudarlo, la primera gentil mano que le habían extendido con cariño, respeto y confianza. Ino era como su pequeña hermana menor y ahora Shikamaru le dejaba una nota en la que le informaba que Sai preparaba una ceremonia secreta para pedirle matrimonio.

Algo en él se removía inquieto, ellos apenas estaban dejando atrás sus 19 años; era incómodo relacionar esa realidad con la idea de un matrimonio; sin embargo se encontró a sí mismo imaginándose en esa clase de relación con Sakura y no le desagradó para nada, de hecho le gustaba demasiado la imagen en su mente: Él revestido en sus prendas más elegantes tratando torpemente de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ella con sus ojos esmeraldas diáfanos por las lágrimas contenidas aceptando la propuesta incluso antes de que él pudiera terminar de elaborarla.

-De seguro lo estropearías todo…-Río para sí mismo ante su pensamiento, aún era muy pronto; las cosas estaban muy agitadas y él seguía siendo un Esclavo de Sangre sin ninguna clase de derecho a reclamar una mujer para sí; mucho menos a _esa_ mujer, la mujer que su _madre_ había escogido como la prometida de su hermano.

Habían pasado por incontables calamidades los últimos cuatro años a causa del odio encarnizado que aquella mujer vertía sobre Sasuke. Aún así, Sakura no había desistido, había aceptado el compromiso con Itachi para poder estar cerca del chico que de verdad le interesaba sin tener que justificar su presencia en la casa de la familia. Entre ambos habían jurado huir antes de la boda cuando Sasuke finalmente resolviera todos sus asuntos, los dos dejarían el País del Fuego y cambiarían sus identidades, trabajarían labrando y cultivando la tierra si fuera necesario, pero se alejarían de aquel mundo enfermizo que se empecinaba en herirlos y separarlos. Itachi jamás podría reprochárselo, de hecho estaba seguro de que su hermano lo apoyaría ya que había aceptado el compromiso de mala gana para mantener contenta a su madre y que esta no tuviera uno de sus habituales arranques de furia incontrolable que nunca acababan bien para nadie… especialmente para su hermano menor.

Como fuera, Sasuke se engalanó en sus mejores pintas y se improvisó un pequeño discurso en el que felicitaba a los futuros esposos y amenazaba implícitamente a Sai con las peores pestes del mundo si se atrevía a poner en el hermoso rostro de Ino cualquier gesto que no fuera una sonrisa sincera. Se apresuró a salir del palacio feudal hacia el lugar donde había sido citado. Una suave brisa otoñal mecía las pocas hojas que les quedaban a los árboles. El cielo nocturno estaba limpio de nubes pero salpicado por estrellas, Sasuke recordó abruptamente la leyenda de las luciérnagas que Sakura le había contado el día que él había cumplido diez años. Esa noche sería perfecta para Ino y él se sintió abrumado por el hecho de que ahora las cosas quizás fueran a cambiar entre ellos ¿Qué tanto cambiaba el matrimonio la vida de las personas? Una nueva etapa de su vida lo estaba aguardando, solo esperaba que fuera mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.

Siguiendo las últimas instrucciones de la nota de Shikamaru, se adelantó a la hora pactada para asegurarse de que el campo de entrenamiento estuviera en condiciones, sobre todo si tenía que echar a algún fisgón que no estuviera invitado al evento. Dio un respingo cuando un cuervo sobrevoló rasante el suelo junto a él… experimentó un mal presagio pero decidió que no debía hacerle caso, esa era la noche de Ino y él no permitiría que nada ni nadie se atreviera a arruinarla, sin embargo no podía sacudirse ese mal augurio de encima. Algo en el aire le gritaba que se alejara. Con el tiempo debía de haber aprendido a confiar más en sus instintos, pero se resistía a creer que algo o alguien pudiera empañar esa noche que había sido escogida para ver brillar a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, mientras dependiera de él hasta la disposición de los astros en el firmamento nocturno sería perfecta para su hermana del corazón.

En el momento en que pisó el campo de entrenamiento que durante años había sido testigo de sus travesuras con el delirante trío Ino-Shika-Cho un súbito escalofrío le trazó la espina dorsal; dio un ligero paso hacia atrás cuando se encontró con que un par de figuras humanas reposaban entrelazadas contra la corteza de un árbol. Lo primero que pensó fue que Ino y Sai habían tenido la loca idea de adelantarse a su noche de bodas. Su mente rápidamente se despejó permitiendo a sus sentidos asimilar la situación, acomodarse y ajustar sus ojos ante aquella imagen solo para descubrir con morboso espanto que aquella mujer no era Ino sino Sakura y aquel hombre no era otro que su propio hermano.

Por unos segundos su primer instinto fue calmo, una suave tranquilidad por la certeza de que debía tratarse de un genjutsu cruel detrás del que solo podía hallarse la mente retorcida de una única persona. Intentó disipar la macabra ilusión mediante todas las tácticas que le habían sido enseñadas pero la escena prevalecía, ante su escrutinio, cada vez más nítida. Súbitamente Sasuke obtuvo la horrorosa comprensión de que no estaba contemplando algo irreal, sino la concreción de la más siniestra de sus pesadillas.

 _No…_

Un dolor nauseabundo se le instaló en el pecho, intentó obligarse a apartar la mirada pero sus ojos no podían retirarse del espeluznante lienzo que Itachi y Sakura componían. Ella con su kimono cayéndole hasta la mitad de los brazos, envolviendo con sus muslos la cintura de él, meciéndose obscenamente contra el cuerpo tembloroso del Uchiha en tanto le ahogaba sus gemidos trémulos contra la piel del cuello y le deslizaba sus uñas pulcras por la piel de la espalda desnuda. La túnica de Itachi recaía, sobre su cintura, trabada en las piernas de Sakura componiendo una mezcla de sutil erotismo que a él le arrancó arcadas tóxicas.

Todos los recuerdos de la dulce infancia con Sakura le pasaron por delante en cámara lenta. Las tardes pescando, entrenamientos furtivos, los juegos con sus demás amigos, la pícara complicidad con que habían crecido… el día que con temor e inseguridad había descubierto que estaba enamorado de ella, su primer beso, su primer noche juntos… su _última_ noche juntos… apenas dos días atrás… apenas 46 horas atrás… ¿Todo había sido irreal? ¿Sakura en verdad amaba a Itachi y por eso había aceptado el compromiso? ¿Por qué había decidido seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él entonces? La respuesta lo golpeó con tal brutalidad que se gimoteó a punto de delatar su posición.

 _Lástima._

 _Todo este tiempo… te quedaste a mi lado por lástima._

Porque sabía que ella era su mundo, que ella era su salvación, que sin ella él estaría vacío… muerto en vida, tal como se estaba sintiendo ahora, como si violentamente la despiadada garra del destino le hubiera enterrado sus falanges putrefactas en el pecho y le hubiera arrancado el alma mientras se reía de él y su supina inocencia. Sintió que los dientes la castañeaban, presionó sus puños con toda su fuerza obligándose a apretar la mandíbula y seguir adelante aún cuando todas sus fuerzas le estuvieran fallando, aún cuando lo único que deseaba era que la tierra se abriera en dos y se lo tragara arrastrándolo por fin a un infierno que seguramente sería más tolerable que seguir viviendo luego de haber presenciado semejante traición; se resistió a quebrarse, no le daría a su _madre_ la satisfacción de derrumbarse y hacerse añicos por esto; en el fondo había sido un estúpido por pensar que alguien, incluso si ese alguien era Sakura, podría elegir a un bastardo como él antes que al Príncipe Itachi.

Quizás era demasiado tarde para quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero finalmente lo había logrado, lo único que le restaba era recoger los fragmentos de su alma despedazada y seguir adelante como siempre lo había hecho, como cada vez que habían doblegado su dignidad y lo habían reducido a algo menos que un animal. Ni siquiera era capaz de entender cómo es que incluso todas las calamidades de su vida, juntas, no eran capaces de hacer una mera sombra sobre el dolor que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

¿Cómo una desilusión amorosa podía prevalecer sobre el fantasma de la humillación, la soledad, la vejación o la tortura física y mental a la que lo habían sometido durante casi quince años, desde el día en que fuera ofrecido como el Esclavo de Sangre de Itachi? Era absolutamente incomprensible pero tan cierto como absurdo, nada nunca le había dolido tanto como esto. La más cruel y baja de las traiciones… y aunque fuera mayormente su propia culpa por haberse permitido ilusionar con que Sakura realmente sentía lo mismo que él, no podía evitar culparla por no haberle hablado con la verdad, por haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, por no contemplar sus sentimientos y básicamente por echar por la borda todos los sacrificios y el dolor que se había cobrado su nociva historia de amor.

La rabia fue ganándole terreno al sufrimiento. De pronto la fuerza invisible que parecía haber enraizado sus pies al suelo lo liberó permitiéndole caminar por inercia. Su integridad permanecería impertérrita aún cuando el aliento de la vida lo hubiera abandonado; seguiría adelante… entero, pero no sería por él, no sería por su dignidad, no sería para demostrarle nada a nadie… ni siquiera a sí mismo. Lo haría por Ino, porque se lo debía y porque aún con un corazón hecho jirones era el mismo estúpido de siempre; el débil mental que no había tenido el valor de suicidarse luego de que su _madre_ lo amenazara con 'Parir otro bastardo que cumpliera con su rol', a fin de no condenar a un inocente a sobrellevar la carga que le habían constreñido a él. Esta vez no sería diferente, Ino lo necesitaría a su lado, lo querría ahí sonriendo por su felicidad, y así lo haría, aunque la farsa se cobrara todo de sí, hasta la última gota de la poca voluntad de respirar que aún le quedaba.

Se irguió en su sitio a fin de incorporarse en toda su altura, sus pasos se tornaron militarmente firmes mientras se acercaba a los amantes que le brindaban aquel numerito vulgar a sus ojos.

-Ciertamente lamento interrumpirlos pero me veo obligado a solicitarles que continúen sus asuntos en otro sitio, vamos a tener una celebración aquí en un rato.- Su tono de voz fue tan ceremonioso y su lenguaje tan cortés que parecía una solicitud formal entre genuinos diplomáticos.

Sakura chilló acomodándose el kimono tan a prisa como sus manos le permitieron, como si la velocidad por cubrir sus vergüenzas pudiera de alguna manera deshacer el espectáculo grotesco que había brindado.

-¡SA- Sasuke kun...! puedo explicarte, yo…

-No tienes que explicar nada, Sakura.- La interrumpió con aquella vaga gentileza que no delataba más que vacío.- Itachi es tu prometido, es comprensible que se dejen llevar; solo que este no es el lugar adecuado. Si son tan amables… por favor liberen el área.

-Lamento que te enteraras así.- El tono de Itachi fue tan vacío como el de Sasuke, como si el helado aliento de los retorcidos dioses que digitaban sus destinos le hubiera congelado el alma.

-No te preocupes… Es algo que debí imaginarme.- Torció una media sonrisa en su mejilla izquierda. Doloroso sarcasmo, obvia desilusión y fingida indiferencia comprimidos en los exiguos once milímetros en que consistía ese hoyuelo que en otro tiempo, distinto al de la desesperanza, Sakura habría amado besar.

Sin que ninguno de los tres pudiera argumentar o reprochar nada el silencio se eternizó, por fin Sakura emprendió su marcha junto a Itachi y Sasuke contempló su espalda a sabiendas de que la estaba dejando marchar por siempre de su vida y entonces, justo cuando creía que nada podía dolerle más que lo que acababa de presenciar, descubrió que a pesar de que Sakura lo había traicionado, se había burlado de él, lo había usado y se había atrevido a quedarse con él por compasión; él la amaba con una fuerza autodestructiva y la idea de perderla era tan insoportable que le exigía cobrarse cada gota de su humanidad.

Paralizado por el horror los perdió de vista y solo fue capaz de reír amargamente; rió por la compleja ironía que, con ruin toxicidad, había pulverizado todos sus sueños; rió por la ridícula ingenuidad con la que se había condecorado como el rey de los imbéciles… rió por el augurio de que a partir de esta noche el eterno invierno de la soledad, la desidia, la desesperación y la demencia se instalaría en el pozo que acababan de abrirle en el único fragmento de su corazón que, alguna vez, se había permitido la absurda transgresión de amar a alguien de la patética manera en que él había amado a Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Durante la celebración del compromiso había intentado actuar tan normal como le había sido posible; sin embargo no había podido evitar perder todo el color, sentirse enfermo y tiritar como una hoja bajo la inclemente tempestad, cuando Sai había hablado a Ino sobre sus sentimientos. Sai que necesitaba libros y manuales para comprender las emociones de las personas había abierto su corazón a aquella escandalosa, exigente y presumida mujer. Sasuke deseó para ellos la felicidad que de ahora en más él jamás conocería; la felicidad que las dos personas más importantes de su vida le habían arrebatado con implacable crudeza.

Al llegar a su casa se había bañado y realizado su rutina nocturna mecánicamente, en breve debería bajar al calabozo a cuidar de la única persona en el vasto mundo que quizás lo podría reconfortar un poco. Salió de su cuarto cuidándose de no emitir el más mínimo ruido, la galería era un monumento al silencio, ni siquiera la suave brisa tenía fuerza suficiente como para agitar el fuurin.

Nada más torcer la esquina su corazón se estrujó cuando observó a Itachi caminar en la dirección opuesta a él con su vista perdida, como si ignorara su presencia por completo. Ambos se cruzaron cerca de la mitad de camino, la respiración de Sasuke se volvió densa y antes de que pudiera pensar lo que hacía, la voz le brotó como un graznido desde la garganta.

-Itachi…- Ambos se hallaban a pocos metros, enfrentados por sus espaldas sin mirar nada concretamente.- Nunca te he pedido nada para mi… lo sabes.-Allí estaba él a punto de renunciar a la última porción de su dignidad a cambio de no perder a Sakura.- Pero… eres mi hermano y confío en que algo de todo lo que vivimos ha sido real… Quiero- no… necesito creer que no vas a quitármela. –A esa altura sus dientes castañeaban, todo el miedo y el dolor que no se había permitido que lo abrumaran en el momento en que la realidad le había estallado en las fauces, ahora se materializaba sin mostrarle misericordia; recién ahora el peso de la verdadera compresión lo oprimía realmente y ante la desesperación descubrió que nada importaba su orgullo, su integridad, su hombría, su madurez ni su fortaleza; si debía renunciar a todo eso y comportarse como un cobarde rastrero, como el más bajo eslabón en la cadena alimenticia… si tenía que suplicarle a Itachi que renunciara a Sakura, lo haría con gusto si con ello podía conservar una mínima esperanza.- Por favor… hermano… no a ella… no me la quites. Nunca más te pediré nada. Nunca más voy a…

-Sasuke, para…-Susurró en un fino hilo de voz casi temblorosa, Sasuke podría jurar que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quebrarse, pero enseguida se recompuso y su tono se oyó tan aristocrático como siempre.- Sakura… ella ya tomó una decisión. De verdad lo siento. –Siguió caminando. Se alejó, no porque el dolor de su hermano le fuera indiferente sino porque sabía que Sasuke no se permitiría romperse con él cerca y por mucho que él se esforzara en intentar explicarse o consolarlo, en realidad, no había una fuerza existente en el universo que pudiera apaciguar a su alma atormentada.

 _~Fin flashback~_

-Teme… estás raro ¿Pasó algo malo?-Naruto ya se había preocupado, era muy extraño ver a Sasuke fuera de sí como lo había estado segundos atrás.

-Déjalo… Volveré a casa, mañana nos vemos de nuevo.- Respiraba agitado a medida que se alejaba, sabía que tenía que aislarse de inmediato o las cosas se pondrían realmente feas. El cuerpo le sudaba brutalmente, tenía tal arritmia que el pulso le retumbaba en los tímpanos, estaba hirviendo por dentro y las voces en su cabeza se agitaban como un enjambre de avispas furiosas.

 _-Matar… lo queremos…_

 _-Queremos su sangre…_

 _-No. Ella… mejor su sangre. Su sangre debe ser dulce…_

-¡Basta! –Sasuke gruñó sujetándose la cabeza que parecía a punto de estallarle.-

 _-Voy a violarla hasta que le explote todo por dentro…_

Luego escuchó solo risas y chillidos que le hicieron sentir que tenía una colonia de murciélagos rabiosos revolviéndose en su cerebro. Gimió dolorosamente mientras caía de rodillas al piso.

-¡Les dije que se callaran!- Gritó fuera de sí estrellándose la cabeza en la tierra en el intento de acallar a aquellos seres que moraban en su interior amenazando constantemente con bullir hacia afuera y cobrarse las deudas pendientes de su anfitrión.

* * *

Sakura se sentó en su cama, observando la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana inmensa del cuarto. Sonrío cuando Izuna gateó hasta su regazo abrazándole los muslos.

-Estás inquieto eh… -Lo estrechó en sus brazos hasta aferrarlo contra su pecho, a pesar de la horrible tensión, con la que había tenido que lidiar, durante la nefasta cena solo un pequeño contacto de Izuna la transmitía una calma perpetua e insoslayable.

Sonrío aún más ampliamente mientras lo envolvía con todo su cuerpo intentando convertirse en una coraza entre él y el crudo e implacable mundo que los asediaba fuera, desde el primer segundo en que ella había tenido conocimiento de que sería madre se había jurado proteger a esa criatura de todo el dolor que los aguardaba, de todo el odio que verterían sobre ellos; a partir de ese día ella misma, Sasuke, Itachi, la propia existencia de la humanidad se habían tornado vagas prioridades; Izuna se había convertido en el único motor de su fuerza y en el más relevante de los tesoros que ella tendría que proteger.

 _~Flashback~_

-¿E… estás segura, Tsunade sama? –Sakura observaba en shock a su mentora que ahora la escrutaba con curiosidad detrás del escritorio del despacho en que ejercía su trabajo como la Quinta Hokage.

-No creo que a esta altura quieras cuestionar mi conocimiento, si te digo que los resultados de la prueba fueron esos es porque lo fueron; vas a tener un hijo y punto. Ahora escúchame b…

-No puede ser… aún es muy pronto.- Se vio abrumada por una extraña mezcla de alegría y miedo.- ¿Crees que estoy lista?

-Normalmente nadie lo está… Pero no es tu inexperiencia lo que me preocupa.- El semblante de Tsunade se tornó fríamente serio- ¿Tienes certeza de quien es su padre, cierto?

Sakura palideció al escucharla, instintivamente se abrazó a su vientre como si con ello pudiera protegerse del dolor que le ocasionaba la realidad, un dolor que debería aparejarle alivio pero jamás podría hacerlo a sabiendas del precio que había sido pagado en su día para que hoy ella pudiera afirmar sin lugar a dudas que su hijo era el legítimo heredero de Itachi.-

-No hay lugar a dudas. Itachi es su padre. –Sakura habló con firmeza.- Mi regla se adelantó seis días, eso fue casi diez días después de que estuviera con Sasuke y dos días antes de mi boda… Además… -su garganta se comprimió al pensar en el día en que había descubierto toda la verdad.- Sasuke fue esterilizado a los once años, su madre quería asegurarse de que su sangre y su legado murieran con él…

-Esa mujer… Siento escalofríos cuando me hablas sobre ella… ¡Y tanta impotencia! Si no fuera la mujer del Señor Feudal podría apresarla por sus crímenes. –El labio inferior de Tsunade se torció en una mueca rabiosa mientras apretaba sus puños con indignación por encontrarse en una situación tan desventajosa con respecto a aquella harpía.-

-Tranquila, de ahora en más Itachi y yo la mantendremos en sus cabales, nos aseguraremos de que no pueda lastimar a nadie más… Especialmente a Sasuke; ya demasiado daño le ha hecho… no solo ella, nosotros también. Es momento de que alguien diga basta, Sasuke no merece vivir de la manera en que lo hace.-No pudo evitar que un torrente de lágrimas le acudiera a los ojos, sin darse cuenta se encontraba llorando desconsolada en el regazo de su mentora como si se tratara de una niñita frágil e insegura… todo lo que ella hace mucho tiempo que ya no era.

-Que niña…-Lejos de reprocharle Tsunade le acarició el cabello y le permitió desahogarse hasta que tuvo la ropa empapada por el llanto de su discípula. Solo cuando Sakura estuvo en condiciones la dejó marcharse, aunque le pesara no había nada más que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarle, Sakura había escogido su propio camino y aunque la destrozara por dentro había escogido pagar el precio correspondiente y asumir las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

* * *

-Itachi kun… -Sakura bajó la vista hacia su regazo donde Itachi descansaba su cabeza. Él abrió sus ojos al oírla llamarlo, sonrió alzando sus dedos para acariciarle la mejilla con los nudillos.-

-No estés triste… Es una hermosa noticia, serás una madre magnífica… Ni siquiera necesito mi sharingan para saberlo. –Él no dejó de sonreírle con absoluta sinceridad.-

El sol caía a lo lejos, los tonos rojizos del cielo adornaban la galería donde ambos reposaban en aquella tranquila postura. Por un momento la tranquilidad se había adueñado de la atmósfera, la culpa y el tormento del pasado se habían desvanecido y en su lugar se había instalado una enorme dicha que en el fondo a ambos les preocupaba no merecer.

-¿Realmente crees que merecemos ser felices?- Ella habló con la voz velada por un manto de tristeza.-

-Creo que pasamos por mucho sufrimiento. Creo que hemos tenido que transitar nuestro propio sendero de oscuridad. Creo que renunciamos a muchas cosas y perdimos demasiado en el proceso… pero sobre todo, creo que todo sacrificio merece una recompensa y esta es la nuestra, Sakura.- Susurró girándose 90° para abrazarle la cintura mientras anidaba su rostro en el vientre, aún aplanado, de su esposa.

-Nuestra recompensa… Quizás tienes razón. Gracias por todo, Itachi kun… Gracias por nuestro Izuna. –Inclinó su rostro para besarlo suavemente en la frente mientras acariciaba las largas hebras de color ébano, desparramadas sobre sus muslos. Aún cuando su cruz era mucho más pesada de lo que podía tolerar agradecía con todo su corazón tener a Itachi para soportar la carga entre ambos, sin importar cuan tormentoso fuera el pasado aquel hombre le confería una paz tan absoluta y hermosa que de alguna extraña manera conseguía que al menso por un momento del día ella no se torturara con el recuerdo de Sasuke y con toda la miseria que le había ocasionado al único hombre que había amado más que a nada en la tierra.

 _~Fin flashback~_

Continuará...

 **Próximo capítulo: Quiebre**

* * *

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Carito:** Se que no es pronto como se esperaba, pero aquí está la continuación... espero que sea de tu agrado.

 **Gabi:** Bueno cielo... aquí se dan bastantes pautas de lo que pasó para que las cosas acaben en la instancia en la que estaban en el prólogo...

 **U. Harumi Cerisier:** Me hace tan feliz que a ti te esté complaciendo la historia, estoy dando un gran esfuerzo para que todas las cosas vayan cobrando sentido y tratar de no dejar los hechos del pasado ni del presente desplazados, pero por el momento es muy importante ir narrando todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado para que el prólogo vaya teniendo sentido. En cuanto al sufrimiento de Sasuke se que es duro y las cosas están por ponerse peor para él, por eso me pareció importante advertirlo desde el comienzo...

En cuanto al prisionero y lo de que pasa en el cuarto de Mikoto ambas cosas se revelaran dentro de dos capítulos.

 **Agness-Celty:** Con respecto a la relación de Sakura e Itachi es algo complejo... no creo que se pueda llamar cordialidad solamente... son más que amigos y no menos que amantes, pero como dije en este capítulo para Sakura el gran amor de su vida es Sasuke, aunque hoy en día por respeto a su esposo y su familia no puede permitirse hacia él esa clase de sentimientos. Con respecto a la paternidad de Izuna es un asunto que quise abordar aquí ya que son muchas las personas que tienen el presentimiento de que es hijo de Sasuke.

 **Haruno-Samy:** Hola guapa... me alegra que quieras seguir la historia... en cuanto a tu dilema es un poco difícil de responder... Si lo que te preocupa es que al final yo enloquezca por completo y mate a Sasuke, a Sakura o a ambos; puedes seguir leyendo tranquila porque no haré tal cosa... incluso si hay mucha demanda de un final así, les escribiré como un one shot aparte un final alternativo... pero el final original será uno en el que te aseguro que ninguno de ellos morirá... por otro lado si lo que te preocupa es el sufrimiento de los personajes a lo largo del fic, pues allí si que no te puedo prometer nada... Sasuke tiene que pasar por muchas cosas para llegar a ser el que se muestra en la actualidad y ese sendero será muy dificil, por eso mismo lo advertí antes de comenzar la historia; espero que aunque sea el hecho de que vaya a tener un final alentador amerite que sigas leyendo la historia.

 **YuukiChanLove:** Bueno cielo... aquí hay más y se vienen muchas más cosas... espero que continues siguiendo la historia y cumpla tus expectativas.

 **CC. Hawkeye:** Hola corazón... me alegra (? que tus sentidos del dolor y el drama estén tan a la expectativa de especular respecto al destino de estos personajes torturados... haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para satisfacer esos instintos... no te preocupes que dolor y drama habrá para entretenerse en este fic! e.e

 **Yarlx:** Que felicidad que también me visitaras en esta historia! Me alegra muchísimo volverte a ver, querida... y mucho más me alegra que disfrutes de este doloroso fic que me está haciendo parir mis propias entrañas... Se que es un poco dificil comprender todo lo que está sucediendo pero prometo que todo tiene un sentido y que la forma de ser de Sasuke tiene una razón de ser... desde luego que quedará librado a cada quien entender o no que su comportamiento esté justificado... igual que como nos lo dejó interpretar Kishi.

 **Katy:** No tienes idea de como disfruto cuando alguien presta atención a las pistas que voy dando... desde luego que hay algo en lo que tienes la certeza absoluta y es lo que se dijo en el prólogo respecto a quien es el "indigno" en realidad... De todos modos la mayoría de los cabos sueltos se irán atando en los próximos dos capítulos... Espero seguirte viendo en ellos!

Bueno preciosuras... eso es todo por hoy... espero que disfruten este capitulo y que vayan preparando los pañuelos para el que viene.

P.D: No voy a hacer como ciertas autoras inescrupulosas (en mi opinión) que se degradan a exigir un mínimo de reviews o incluso extorsionarlas directamente con que no subirán el siguiente cap a menos que cumplan con un mínimo de opiniones... Sin embargo sí quiero pedirles encarecidamente algo. Como ven a mi me gusta responderles individualmente todos los RW, y así sean dos o cien lo seguiré haciendo... sin embargo les ruego encarecidamente que si van a poner cosas como "conti plis" "Me encantó, espero la conti" y demás variaciones, en serio no se molesten, directamente lean la historia y sigan de largo, básicamente porque no voy a ignorar esas respuestas pero el único feedback que puedo darles es "aquí está la conti" y se me hace que es algo demasiado obvio y sin sentido, quiero sus opiniones buenas y malas sobre la historia... Si algo es confuso, si algún personaje parece muy ooc, si alguna cosa no cuadra con el universo de Naruto, etc... todas esas cosas me ayudan a crecer y harán que el fic sea mejor, lo proemto... así que sin timidez (también son bienvenidas todas las críticas buenas si les parece que el fic y los personajes van por un buen rumbo).

P.D.2: Tengo que comentarles que apartir de este capi tengo una lectora beta (alguien que lee el capítulo antes de que yo lo suba para darme algunas correcciones básicas). No es alguien de fanfiction sino una amiga muy preciada que empezó a estudiar letras y literatura el año pasado y que tiene bastante más conocimiento que yo en este ámbito, por suerte también gusta mucho de Naruto así que me puede dar una visión relativamente objetiva de la historia.

A partir de ahora la llamaré Asistente-san (solo para sentirme importante):3 y su opinión general del capítulo fue que en toda la serie de Naruto no había visto a un Sasuke verdaderamente emo, pero que por fin gracias a mi historia ha podido figurarse como sería un Sasuke cortándose las venas (Creo que no es la respuesta más alentadora :v). Quiero además aclarar que me esforcé porque al menos por un momento Sasuke pudiera sacar a relucir su orgullo Uchiha aunque luego lo arrojara por la borda... pero creanmé que es mucho mejor que la primer versión que escribí en la que Sasuke luego de encontrar a Itachi con Sakura salía corriendo dramáticamente... Luego de leer dos o tres veces lo ridículo de la escena y regañarme a mi misma con que era Sasuke y no Thalía protagonizando una novela, borré todo, reescribí, me busqué a Asistente-san y este fue el resultado...

Ahora sí los dejo ser felices... nos vemos en el siguiente capi!


	5. Quatrième: Quiebre

Hey! Ya sé... desaparecí como año y medio e hice sufrir a mucha gente (? pero aquí regresamos...

Quiero pedir perdón, no abandonaré los fics, claro que no... Solo que estuve consumida porque estaba estudiando dos carreras y fue mucho para mí, como para poder dedicarme y hacer fics medianamente decentes para ustedes.

De cualquier forma ya concluí con una de mis carreras y la restante la llevo con mucha más calma; de cualquier manera este capítulo era ESPECIALMENTE difícil y ya verán por qué.

Los siguientes serán mucho más relajados.

Sin más preámbulos respondo reviews al final y espero que todos mis antiguos lectores regresen y que nuevos aparezcan... y no me odien

ADVERTENCIA: ¿Recuerdan la advertencia que dí al principio del fic? Bueno... por favor ténganla en cuenta.  
_

"¡Corred a mí, espíritus propulsores de pensamientos asesinos!... ¡Cambiadme de sexo, y desde los pies a la cabeza llenadme, haced que me desborde de la más implacable crueldad! ... ¡Espesad mi sangre; cerrad en mí todo acceso, todo paso a la piedad, para que ningún escrúpulo compatible con la naturaleza turbe mi propósito siniestro, interponiéndose entre el deseo y el golpe! ¡Venid a mis senos maternales y convertid mi leche en hiel, vosotros, genios del crimen, de allí de donde presidáis bajo invisibles formas la hora de hacer mal! ¡Baja, horrenda noche, y envuelve tu palio en la espesa humareda del infierno! ¡Que mi agudo puñal oculte la herida que va a abrir y que el cielo, espiándome a través de la cobertura de las tinieblas, no pueda gritarme: «¡Basta, basta!..."

 _ **Lady Macbeth**_

 **V: Quiebre**

El inmenso silencio de la noche se había tragado la vitalidad de la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se revolvía entre sus sábanas sin hallar paz en medio del tormento al que lo sometían los huéspedes que moraban en su interior.

Su cuerpo estaba al límite, febril adrenalina inyectada en las venas le provocaba taquicardia. Lo único que quería era dormir de una puta vez, dejar de lado sus pensamientos destructivos y tener algo de paz, la paz que nunca conseguía estando consciente y a veces incluso le era privada durante sus sueños.

 _-Comer… queremos comernos su alma… la tuya ya está rancia…_

 _-Yo prefiero sus vísceras… quiero lamer los huesos…_

 _-Cómanla mientras la follo… Se aprieta mejor durante el rigor mortis…_

 _-El bastardo… queremos las entrañas tibias y sangrientas del pequeño bastardo… devorarlo delante de ella… hacerle conocer el infierno verdadero._

 _-Nuestro infierno…_

Sasuke ahogó un grito de guerra mientras ellos reían causándole un caos mental, su intención era volverlo loco para que así, finalmente, él les diera carta blanca para hacer lo que quisieran mediante su cuerpo, sin embargo Sasuke sabía muy bien aquello de lo que eran capaces, ninguna de las sugerencias que él escuchaba reverberar en su cabeza eran amenazas vacías, ellos estaban absolutamente dispuestos, y encantados, con la idea de lastimar a Sakura, de llevarla a la muerte de las maneras más horrorosas imaginables. Actualmente su voluntad era lo único que se interponía entre ella y un destino similar a vivir el infierno en la propia carne y los propios huesos.

-Si no me dejan dormir mañana mismo llamo a Karin y les quito los seis días de escaza libertad que aún les quedan. –Se había hartado y, como siempre, la amenaza había surtido efecto; ni bien escuchar el nombre de la ninja pelirroja habían bramado sibilantes, encogiéndose y retirándose hacia lo más profundo de su mente.

 _-Esa bruja… también a ella la queremos devorar…_

 _-Un día… un día será nuestra…_

 _-… Y tú también… te devoraremos… desde adentro…_

Rieron componiendo una sinfonía infernal para luego dejar a Sasuke tranquilo. Él respiró profundamente, aguardando cualquier clase de rebelión, sin embargo la mención de Karin o su cercanía era lo único que conseguía retraer a los bastardos cuando se empecinaban en desquiciarlo, y es que su compañera, proveniente de un linaje casi extinto, poseía una habilidad incomparable con el fuinjutsu, heredada por su clan. Mensualmente Karin se encargaba de reforzar los sellos que mantenían a los demonios a raya dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke, ya que eran demasiado agresivos y dominantes como para desatenderlos por un período más prolongado… sin mencionar que normalmente Sasuke era demasiado inestable con sus emociones negativas como para lograrlo por sí mismo.

Dio muchas vueltas en su futón antes de que el sueño finalmente lo reclamara, sin embargo no se lo llevó tranquilo, estaba bastante convencido de que sus nada-benevolentes-amiguitos le harían pagar con creces el haberlos obligado a auto-confinarse.

Poco a poco el velo del reino onírico lo arrastró fuera del mundo terrenal.

 _Por fin…_

Su _Yo lúcido_ respiró aliviado cuando se vio a sí mismo en una versión bastante más infantil practicando arquería con los ojos vendados, a pesar de que el arco y la flecha no eran armas ninja siempre habían sido sus favoritos y era uno de sus mayores pasatiempos cuando tenía algo de tiempo a solas. Ninjin se le acercó por atrás hocicándole la espalda para llamar su atención, Sasuke había perdido estúpidamente la noción del tiempo y si se descuidaba el anochecer lo pillaría demasiado lejos de casa como para cumplir con el horario exigido.

A regañadientes recogió todas sus cosas, se montó sobre el sólido lomo del fiel rocín y, con un jalón de las bridas, el animal relinchó en dos patas virando su cuerpo en dirección al palacio.

Se vio a sí mismo alejarse de aquel sitio para que inmediatamente el sueño se trasladara de escenario, ahora se encontró en medio de una ostentosa celebración, teniendo que fingir gratitud y entusiasmo ante la corte, el pueblo, familiares y diplomáticos de otras tierras que se habían acercado a felicitarlo por su decimoprimer cumpleaños. A pesar de que para su familia y la corte él hubiera sido marcado como un Ketsuen, seguía siendo el hijo menor de los Uchiha, de hecho exceptuando a su _madre,_ el recortado círculo de personas que tenían conocimiento de su situación lo respetaban y admiraban por su sacrificio noble, sacrificio destinado a apaciguar la ira de los dioses que reclamaban punitorio sobre las ofensas de los herederos del legado divino, que era entregado a la familia real a cambio de proteger su linaje, su pueblo y sus tierras.

Aunque Sasuke podía verse a sí mismo como un chivo expiatorio, para la corte él era un mártir cuya sangre lavaba los pecados con que Itachi, a raíz de su espíritu libre, ofendía la decencia de su familia y, con ello, a los dioses que les otorgaban su favor a ellos y a todo el País del Fuego.

El escenario se transformó bruscamente, otra vez. Ahora se hallaba tendido sobre el frío suelo de una celda. Su cuerpo paralizado por los narcóticos tiritaba solo por una respuesta automática de su sistema nervioso. A tan solo unos metros podía escuchar al especialista hablando con sus escoltas.

-Entonces solo resta esperar al anestesiólogo.- Masculló el hombre inseguro provocando que los otros tres rompieran a reír socarronamente.-

-¿De verdad piensas que Milady gastaría recursos como esos por semejante despojo de humanidad?- Lo increpó Genki, el más primitivo de sus guardias.-

-No puedo intervenirlo sin anestesiarlo.-Sentenció el doctor con firmeza.- Es una cirugía sencilla pero hacer algo así sería torturar al niño, no pienso hacer tal cosa. Además… es el hijo menor de Milady, como padre, me niego a creer que ella está dispuesta a permitir semejante atrocidad.

De nuevo el sádico trío de soldados río insolente.

-Ay anciano, en serio nos vas a hacer desnucar aquí mismo ¿Acaso has visto dónde estamos? ¿O has reparado en lo que se te ordenó hacer? Déjame aclararte un poco. Estamos en un calabozo inmundo y estás a punto de esterilizar al mocoso porque Milady siente repulsión de solo pensar que el día de mañana pueda engendrar un bastardo nuevo con alguna zorra de turno, y créeme que acabo de citarla textualmente, de manera que dudo mucho que a ella le importe cuanto le duela o deje de dolerle la intervención. Entonces… ¿Vas a hacer tu trabajo o no? Milady no será condescendiente contigo si te rehúsas a llevar a cabo su voluntad… Y te aseguro que no quieres saber lo que ella ha sido capaz de hacerles a quienes se han atrevido a desobedecerla, me basta con señalar que ninguno de esos desdichados sigue respirando.

Sasuke intentó darle forma a aquellos murmullos ininteligibles que le llegaban como ecos distorsionados pero solo logró alterarse más sin lograr comprender absolutamente nada. Sus sentidos se afilaron en alerta y lo primero que percibió fue un intenso olor a antiséptico. Enseguida los tres hombres ingresaron a la celda, sujetándolo con fuerza para inmovilizarlo. Él jadeó del horror cuando Genki le arrancó la ropa, dejándolo desnudo en una postura humillante, intentando resistir se sacudió en la vana tentativa de liberarse.

-Aghh… maldito engendro…-Se quejó Youki, entre sus guardias, el más intolerante.- ¿No puedes quedarte quieto? –Espetó indignado mientras le arrebataba a Genki la ropa interior de Sasuke y se la metía a la boca con el fin de silenciarlo durante el proceso tortuoso que se avecinaba. El muchacho experimentó repentinas nauseas al saborear su propia transpiración de todo el maldito día.

El doctor cruzó los barrotes de la celda acercándose al prisionero sometido en el centro. Completamente pálido se arrodilló junto a Sasuke, colocándose sus gafas con las manos temblorosas.

-Perdóname, Muchacho… -le rogó el hombre con los ojos enjugados en lágrimas a través de los cristales.

 _¿Qué le perdone que cosa? Si no me ha hecho nada…_

Enseguida experimentó un súbito escalofrío trazándole la espina dorsal, cuando el doctor le humedeció los testículos con iodo, un segundo después el agudo e insoportable dolor del escalpelo hiriendo el sensible tejido de su escroto. Contundente. Inflexible. Humillante. Horroroso. El dolor se abrió paso a través de todas sus terminales nerviosas, el cuerpo se le sacudía víctima del pavor y la agonía. Sasuke berreaba ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas, con las súplicas silenciosas mientras los profesionales dedos del doctor hurgaban dentro de su saco hasta jalar hacia afuera los conductos deferentes.

La garganta del chico se rasgó ante el bramido de sufrimiento que profirió. Si hubiera tenido algo en el estómago, ahora mismo se estaría ahogando con su propio vómito, sin embargo las arcadas secas eran inevitables, sentía su glotis contraerse e inflamarse cual si fuera un batracio. Sus ojos cargados de tormento viajaron hacia el hombre que lo intervenía torpemente a causa de las convulsiones de su cuerpo y los temblores propios a causa del calvario que le estaba infligiendo al pobre infeliz.

-Esto está mal… está sangrando demasiado… -El hombre sudaba frío por el pánico.-

-Cállate y termina con esto, Anciano, que nos está costando la vida misma sostener al bastardo…-Masculló Seiken, su tercer guardia, a punto de perder los estribos.-

En el momento en que el hombre utilizó sus tijeras para cercenarle un segmento de cada conducto, Sasuke lo vio todo blanco, nítido, impoluto, por una centésima de segundo se atrevió a sonreír internamente como si hubiera ganado la partida más importante de su vida, por fin se atrevió a darle la bienvenida a la muerte, sintió que su corazón se paralizaba víctima de tal aberrante martirio… sin embargo la muerte no permitiría tan fácilmente un consuelo para el alma atormentada del joven Uchiha, enseguida la punzada de dolor se convirtió en una lacerante inflamación que palpitaba cual si tuviera vida propia.

En el momento en que el médico lo suturo, su cuerpo ya había rebasado con creces el techo de su umbral de dolor, podía sentir los pinchazos y la extraña sensación del hilo atravesando la piel… una y otra vez; pero ya no sufrimiento, o al menos no uno que pudiera hacer mella en su cuerpo y su mente al que acababa de experimentar. Rápidamente el odio le ganó terreno a todas las demás emociones, un odio tóxico, visceral y desapacible.

Estaba en shock, temblando desnudo sobre el charco de sudor que había dejado su suplicio, contemplando un punto fijo en la nada misma mientras se juraba a sí mismo que un día, no muy lejano, tomaría venganza.

Su _yo espectador_ en aquel sueño se trasladó unas horas después, esa misma noche. Yacía en el suelo de su cuarto hecho un ovillo humano, como si intentara resguardarse del dolor y la miseria que el mundo externo le deparaba, deseando más que nada poseer un cascarón impenetrable que repeliera a todos los que se le acercaran con intención de dañarlo; sin embargo su cruzada apenas estaba comenzando.

Escuchó la puerta arrastrarse, rebelando a sus escoltas del otro lado, gruñó del asco al distinguirlos visiblemente borrachos.

-Hemos bebido en su honor, "alteza"… Feliz cumpleaños…- Seiken se acercó a él tambaleante, arrastrando la voz al igual que los pies.- Tenemos un obsequio para ti… Genki, Youki… Entren, rápido que llamaremos la atención si no aparecemos pronto.

Los restantes guardias cruzaron el umbral entre risas ahogadas; Sasuke no tenía fuerza para resistirse ¿Querían darle una golpiza como obsequio de cumpleaños? Bien por ellos, a esa altura se dejaría golpear con gusto con tal de que acabaran rápido y lo dejaran regresar a su cuarto a descansar, después de todo el dolor ya no le preocupaba.

Youki lo sujetó por el cabello y comenzó a arrastrarlo, el chico siseó, pero ni siquiera intentó liberarse, su cuerpo se resistía a colaborar con su dignidad

 _¿Cuál dignidad? Nunca tuviste eso… Nunca te permitieron tener eso…_

Los dos guardias restantes acompañaron el trayecto, en alerta, asegurándose de que ninguna mirada indiscreta atestiguara el recorrido desde el cuarto del joven Uchiha, hacia los calabozos.

Sasuke solo gimoteo mientras su cuerpo era acarreado hacia abajo, por las ruinosas escaleras de piedra. En otras circunstancias hubiera opuesto resistencia, al menos se hubiera intentando incorporar para bajar las escaleras a pie; pero hoy cualquier esfuerzo de la cintura hacia abajo parecía completamente inútil, el dolor de su entrepierna parecía haberle entumecido los músculos; aquellos puntos de la sutura que prácticamente habían pasado sin pena y sin gloria en el momento de realizarse, ahora punzaban tortuosamente en la piel inflamada.

Internamente solo rogó por desmayarse en medio de la paliza que le esperaba; estaba tan enfermizamente cansado que ni siquiera la renovada idea de cobrar retribución por la brutalidad que había recibido, podía motivarlo.

-Seiken… ¿Lo trajiste? –Inquirió entretenido Genki, con un asomo de pícara malicia que Sasuke no recordaba haber visto jamás… Como si estuviera ¿Alegre?-

-Por supuesto…-Respondió rápidamente el interrogado mientras retiraba de su bolsillo una pequeña cápsula que procedió a destapar revelando una rojiza mezcla en su interior- ¿Puedo? –Se atrevió a preguntar mientras se embadurnaba la punta del dedo índice con aquella pasta que a Sasuke le resultó insignificante hasta que descubrió que se lo estaban restregando en los labios-

-¿Qué…?-Desconcertado y con la voz rasgada intentó formular una pregunta pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Genki le había sujetado el rostro, hundiéndole las mejillas hacia adentro con la pinza que sus dedos componían.

-Así se ve más acorde a su nueva condición… ¿No les parece?- Seiken y Youki rieron en respuesta-

-Deberíamos llamarle Princesa Uchiha de aquí en adelante… Suena más apropiado- Sugirió Seiken entre carcajadas-

-Zorra Uchiha sería más apto… No hay nada noble en este despojo… -Terció Youki mientras le daba un rodillazo en la boca del estómago a Sasuke, provocando que este se doblara de dolor y tosiendo por la falta de aire.

El chico cayó de rodillas, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor, había aprendido de sobra que mientras más sufrimiento demostrara aquellas tres bestias más se ensañarían en violentarlo; por lo que conjuró todo el autocontrol que poseía con tal de no incrementar los impulsos sádicos de sus escoltas.

-¿Quién lo va a estrenar? –La pregunta flotó en el aire, Sasuke ni siquiera reparó en ello, los diálogos entre ellos tres siempre lo ponían enfermo y no estaba de humor como para buscarse otro malestar gratuitamente, aunque igualmente comenzaba a marearse y sentirse más débil que antes; el olor que emanaba de sus labios lo estaba descomponiendo

Genki se puso de cuclillas sujetando a Sasuke por los hombros.

-La droga comienza a hacer efecto… Seiken, date prisa antes de que se desmaye… Después de todo fue tu idea…

-Vale, vale… ¡Cuánta impaciencia! Parece que te entusiasma la idea de verlo…

El aludido solo se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

-Solo quiero ver qué clase de expresiones pondrá…-Murmuró con un extraño asomo de goce en el semblante. Enseguida Youki se apresuró a desanudar el obi que sostenía el hakama ensangrentado de Sasuke, el chico aturdido y debilitado, entró en estado de alerta aún desobedeciendo sus pulsiones biológicas.

-¿Qué es lo qu…?-Quiso indagar sobre sus intenciones pero en cuanto sintió su ropa interior siendo rasgada el pánico se adueñó de él y todas las palabras anteriores empezaron a cobrar sentido en su cabeza. Aún con los miembros adormecidos intentó sacudirse de la sujeción que Genki ejercía sobre él, pero el bastardo era jodidamente fuerte y él no estaba ni siquiera en el 5% de sus capacidades.

Se maldijo a sí mismo… Si tan solo se hubiera resistido antes… Si tan siquiera hubiera tomado la decisión de aferrarse primitivamente a su dignidad cuando aún tenía algo de fuerza para hacerlo. Ahora era tarde para cualquier clase de lamentación, para culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo por el destino que le tocaba. Sin lugar a dudas era su propia culpa; él era quien se había resignado; él era quien había subestimado la crueldad del mundo, de ese mundo que desde pequeño no había hecho más que aplastar su inocencia ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de ser ingenuo? ¿Cuánto más tenían que quitarle para que por fin entendiera que en ese mundo no habría misericordia para él?

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo; aún si su cuerpo, débilmente se resistía, sintió una caricia entre los muslos y apretó la mandíbula en respuesta, ahogando un grito de ira que nadie habría escuchado, un grito de agonía que solo habría arrancado morboso placer en quienes lo estaban sometiendo.

Pudo escuchar las risas de complicidad entre los tres hombres, Genki lo aferraba con más fuerza por los hombros y Youki se ocupaba de mantener sus piernas separadas; aún cuando sus músculos se forzaban a mantenerse juntos, no podía vencer la resistencia de aquellas manos.

-Parece que aún quiere darnos espectáculo… -Seiken dejó caer su propio hakama al suelo mientras se acercaba como un predador a su víctima- Por mí mejor… estando consciente va a ser más entretenido…-Se acomodó detrás de Sasuke, reclinando su pecho sobre la espalda del chico, en tanto usaba su mano para envolver su propio miembro y acercarlo a las nalgas temblorosas del Uchiha.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se arqueó en respuesta al escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, su anatomía entera gritaba desesperada y se descubrió con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas contenidas, alzando el rostro hacia Genki como si intentara hallar compasión en el hombre que solo le devolvió una torcida sonrisa; una sonrisa que claramente dejaba entrever que él pensaba que Sasuke merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

-Creo que está a punto de echarse a llorar…-Respondió en cambio a la suplicante mirada del muchacho- Desde el comienzo va a dar un espectáculo…

-Bastardo… tú podrás verlo… -Se quejó Youki manteniendo el firme agarre en las piernas de Sasuke-

-Te va a tocar imaginártelo, por ahora… Luego será tu turno de tomar mi lugar… Seiken, verifica que esté limpio antes que nada, no querrás acabar, literalmente, de mierda hasta el cuello- Río con la voz gruesa-

-Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Crees que soy un novato? –Se lamió los dos dedos centrales de su mano libre y enseguida prosiguió a hundirlos violentamente en el recto del chico.

Un estertor violento lo sacudió, no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas mientras ahogaba clemencias por piedad en la garganta; aún tan lánguido como estaba pudo sentir perfectamente el vaivén repugnante de los dedos en su interior; renovadas arcadas se hicieron presentes en su garganta, pero se quedaron en puras fintas.

-El bastardo está impecable… Casi podría jurar que no ha comido en días…-Anunció el infame sujeto mientras extraía los dedos húmedos y tensos- Ya sabes dónde te puedes perder los laxantes, Youki…

-Aburrido… yo estaba dispuesto a hacerle un enema con sake… -Se burló el aludido-

-Viejo… eso es enfermo hasta para mí…-Retrucó Seiken mientras ceñía su falo con firmeza golpeando entre las nalgas de Sasuke-

Él no pudo resistirlo más, con sus esfuerzos físicos por liberarse sin darle ningún resultado, su voz le rasgó la garganta; grito con la crudeza brutal de su desesperación, sintió el sabor de su sangre al herirse la laringe; pero no le importó, así fuera en vano, así nadie corriera a auxiliarlo, descargó toda su ira y desesperación en aquel bramido animal.

Los tres hombres volvieron a reír hasta el punto de que se les arrancaron lágrimas y tosidos, luego todo se tornó quietud por un único segundo antes de que Seiken empujara su pelvis con animosidad contra el trasero de su presa y se hundiera con ferocidad en el cuerpo que apenas ofrecía resistencia.

Aún cuando Sasuke se apretó en rechazó a la invasión profana, solo consiguió aumentar el placer de su agresor, al estrecharse en torno a su virilidad. Seiken gimió mientras su espalda se arqueaba en respuesta a los movimientos convulsivos del joven ya derrotado, comenzó a embestirlo con rigor creciente mientras ceñía sus manos a las caderas ajenas para atraerlo hacia sí con impetuosidad.

El rostro caído de Sasuke sudaba descomunalmente, ya no tenía voz para gritar, su vista estaba borrosa, pero podía distinguir el fino rastro de sangre que se deslizaba por el interior de sus muslos y descendía grotescamente hacia el suelo amalgamándose con fluidos cristalinos cuya procedencia prefería desconocer.

Apenas gimoteaba por los dolores del desgarro, incluso el dolor físico no tenía ninguna clase de comparación con el miedo, el asco y la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometido… No había una maldita manera en el mundo en que él pudiera haber merecido un trato tan bestial y degradante. Renovado odio nació en su interior, aún cuando apenas unas horas antes se creyó incapaz de poder albergar un odio superior, definitivamente ese sentimiento crecía en su interior; se volvía monstruoso e incontrolable con cada acometida contra sus glúteos.

Notó que los movimientos de su agresor se volvían más y más explosivos, quiso que sus tímpanos explotaran al escuchar el sonido de los entumecidos testículos golpeando contra su carne húmeda, él mismo gimió en la mezcla de sensaciones vomitivas que experimentaba, aún si lagrimeaba por el rabillo de cada ojo y su boca no era capaz de contener las cantidades abrumadoras de saliva que secretaba, expulsándolas hacia afuera, de manera de conferirle un aspecto grotesco a su rostro arrebolado.

Pudo notar la agitación del pene ajeno contra la membrana de su recto y supo que Seiken estaba a punto de acabar; gruñó de frustración y antes de que pudiera ahogarse con una nueva arcada seca, se descubrió siendo girado y apartado del sátiro, hasta quedar semi-recostado en el suelo, confundido y agitado, entonces pudo atestiguar como el hombre, que no estaría complacido hasta deleitarse con su expresión devastada, se irguió frente a él repasando su miembro erecto hasta que finalmente este apenas se contrajo involuntariamente y tembló antes de liberar, en la cara de Sasuke, hasta el último rastro de su eyaculación.

…

Despertó sobresaltado, dando un brinco fuera del futón, y antes de que pudiera mediar ningún pensamiento corrió hacia su baño, desplomándose sobre sus rodillas y enterrando la cabeza en el retrete mientras vomitaba sin ser capaz de retener nada.

Odiaba con todo su ser revivir los recuerdos de esa noche, pero sobre todo odiaba cuando aquellas imágenes le eran inducidas en pesadillas tan vívidas y sensoriales que se sentía prácticamente como si su cuerpo, su mente y su alma volvieran a experimentar el martirio.

Cuando su estómago estuvo vacío intentó calmar la respiración; su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor; casi como un autómata viró hacia la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua fría en su máxima potencia. Intentó calmar su cabeza despejándola de todos los recuerdos de aquel pasado tormentoso y salvaje; él era un hombre libre ahora… ningún fantasma de aquella época podía venir a buscarlo… Ninguno excepto Sakura.

Y… sin quererlo se vio envuelto en los acontecimientos que siguieron a aquella fatídica noche de su decimoprimer cumpleaños.

-Flashback-

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Su cuerpo había convulsionado y sufrido de maneras indescriptibles; le costaba creer que hubiera sobrevivido sin deshidratarse, incluso las drogas no habían logrado privarlo de su consciencia debido al estado mental de shock en que se encontraba.

Si había tenido algo de voluntad, la había empeñado en no dejarse vencer por el cansancio y la fatiga; no bajaría la guardia y permitiría que volvieran a buscarlo para someterlo a una degradación semejante a la que acababa de padecer.

Eso no pasaría de nuevo, no en esta vida.

Se sintió asqueado, hubiera preferido hundirse en las penumbras de su cuarto sin tener que volver a hablar ni tocar a nadie… La sola idea del contacto humano le ocasionaba espanto y repulsión; despertaba impulsos violentos que podría jurar que jamás había experimentado. Aún con la brutalidad con que había sido tratado toda su vida, hasta aquella noche siempre había pensado en lo confortantes que podían resultar, un abrazo… una caricia… una simple palmada en el hombro…

Ahora el solo pensamiento lo atormentaba y le generaba un rechazo tan radical que le resultaba anti-natural alguna vez haber deseado lo contrario.

Aún si su deseo de desaparecer y volverse imperceptible e intocable entre las sombras de su habitación, pronto la quietud y las tinieblas dejaron paso a los recuerdos, y descubrió que si seguía allí esas vivencias volverían a por él hasta cobrarse lo poco de cordura que aún le quedaba.

Escapó de la mansión, no tardó en encontrarse en los campos de entrenamiento y entonces su mundo se derrumbó cuando sus tres amigos corrieron con entusiasmo hacia él.

-Qué problemático… les dije que ayer seguramente estaría ocupado cumpliendo con sus deberes del Clan, pero estos dos no quisieron hacerme caso, así que he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces vinimos desde ayer.- Le explicó Shikamaru, despreocupado-

-Queríamos felicitarte y darte tu obsequio…-Chouji sacó un paquete torpemente envuelto de entre sus ropas-

-Cho… Chouji… ¡No me digas que lo abriste para ver si habíamos envuelto dulces para él con el regalo! –Lo reprendió Ino mientras se abalanzaba sobre Sasuke para abrazarlo con impetuosidad- Feliz Cum…

Como si todo transcurriera en cámara lenta ante su mirada perpleja, Sasuke observó a Ino arrojarse sobre él y comenzar a estrecharlo… Entonces una lluvia de imágenes sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior lo azotaron sin clemencia, revolviendo todas sus emociones negativas hasta el punto en que estalló contra la última persona en el mundo que habría querido estallar.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Bramó hiriente mientras su cabeza golpeaba con furia contra el rostro de Ino incansablemente. Los gritos retumbaban como ecos lejanos en su oído interno, solo se detuvo cuando se sintió violentamente arrancado de encima de la chica, por sus dos compañeros-

-¿Estás demente? ¿Qué pasa contigo?-Lo increpó Shikamaru con rudeza mientras Chouji se inclinaba a socorrer a Ino.-

La vista de Sasuke se encontraba fija en el rostro sangrante de la muchacha, su barbilla temblaba al igual que sus manos cuando se las llevó al rostro húmedo por la sangre.

Incapaz de mantenerse en pie y hacer frente a la situación o dar ninguna explicación echó a correr hasta internarse en el bosque, inconscientemente guiado hacia su único refugio en el mundo.

Se arrodilló junto a la orilla del río y en renovado estado de shock comenzó a refregar sus manos y rostro para limpiar la sangre… Sin embargo el olor persistía, la sensación persistía, la calidez persistía. Como si el óxido se hubiera grabado a fuego en su piel para volver su vida un calvario aún más insoportable.

 _No merezco vivir… No quiero seguir viviendo… Ni siquiera tengo un motivo…_

Sus lúgubres pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por un único sonido extraño.

¿Un… estornudo?

Giró su cuerpo 180° y allí la descubrió, recostada contra la corteza del árbol en que ambos habían construido un precario fuerte.

El cuerpo trémulo, la rosada cabellera hecha un nido, la piel nívea convertida en palidez enfermiza, los ojos entrecerrados que habían perdido el brillo esmeralda que los caracterizaba… Y junto a la temblorosa silueta, algo que parecía haber sido un pastel, pero ahora se había convertido en un montículo de tierra, hojas, chocolate y fresas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Se exaltó mientras corría hacia ella hasta posicionarse de cuclillas delante de ella- ¿Acaso perdiste el poco juicio que tienes? –Le recriminó mientars la veía alzar lánguidamente la cabeza, para sonreírle con debilidad-

-Sa-Sasuke kun… Viniste… -Susurró alzando su mano torpemente hacia el hombro del chico- Lo lamento… Creo que tu pastel se arruinó con la tormenta de anoche…

¿Tormenta? Ni siquiera se había enterado de que hubiera habido una… y aún si lo hubiera hecho, poco le habría importado ¿Por qué rayos ella estaba allí?

Entonces súbitamente lo recordó… Como una semana antes le había prometido encontrarse, en aquel lugar, con ella el día de su cumpleaños aunque fuera solo unos minutos…

Ella había acudido para cumplir con su promesa… había permanecido allí sin moverse incluso ante el implacable clima, con la sólida convicción de que Sasuke no quebrantaría el pacto entre ambos.

-Tú… ¿Sufrirías si yo desapareciera? –La interrogó antes de poder detenerse, aún los oscuros pensamientos sobre su existencia, nublaban su mente-

-¿Qué dices? Si Sasuke kun desapareciera, mi sonrisa desaparecería contigo. Yo, por primera vez… sabría lo que es estar realmente sola, porque te llevarías mi corazón lejos de mí… Así que no pienses en eso… -Susurró con los párpados vencidos por el cansancio.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente dejando caer su frente contra la de la chica, sin darse cuenta de que sin buscarlo, un renovado instinto de aferrarse a la vida, nacía en un lugar tan profundo e íntimo de él que, hasta ese momento, había sido completamente ignorado.

-En verdad eres… una molestia…

-Fin Flashback-

Había bajado la guardia nuevamente, sin meditarlo y sin ser muy consciente de sus actos, había salido de la ducha, se había colocado el yukata negro y se había escabullido del palacio hacia el bosque, dejándose embargar por la quietud de la noche.

Sus voces internas estaban calladas, al parecer ya habían tenido su cuota de diversión por ahora, con suerte podría beber un poco de aire fresco, ventilar la cabeza y despejar la menta antes de regresar a casa.

¿Pero qué clase de jugarreta del destino era esta? Guiado instintivamente por sus pasos había acabado en aquel lugar que había tenido lugar en su mente, solo unos minutos antes.

Aquel sitio donde unos años atrás había habido un árbol que se erigía como el símbolo de su propia entereza; hoy solo era un pedazo de corteza desvencijada que había sido casi íntegramente reducida a cenizas junto con el intento de fuerte que habían montado entre sus sólidas ramas.

Pero el destino no solo era caprichoso… desde luego también era retorcido y no dejaría a Sasuke escapar con su integridad emocional en una sola pieza… desde luego que no… Para ello había plantado justo en aquel escenario a la única persona que él necesitaba nunca volver a ver allí; como si de un macabro Deja-vú se tratara.

Sakura se incorporó, presionando un puño contra su pecho en cuanto se percató de la presencia del Uchiha. Su corazón se aceleró y quiso preguntar tantas cosas que se sintió mareada de repente y apenas pudo esbozar palabras que anunciaban hechos que se caían de obvios.

-Quemaste todo… -Susurró mientras su pie recorría la marca renegrida en el suelo-

-No había nada que quemar-Él fue cortante, comenzaba a sentir que tenía que largarse de aquel sitio; especialmente desde que había vuelto a sentir la agitación en su cabeza, las voces que se volvían más y más nítidas, buscando volverlo loco.

-Quiébrala…

-Consúmela…

-Atorméntala…

Los clamores eran incansables, su pulso se disparó y la fiebre aumentó, provocándole jadeos ante el esfuerzo de mantenerse a raya. El sudor comenzó a bañarle el rostro mientras lo invadía aquel deseo incontenible de dañar a Sakura; herirla en mil maneras que ella jamás hubiera contemplado que pudieran existir, ensañarse con sadismo en cada ínfimo detalle que se tomara al torturarla, llevarla a la locura y luego a la muerte mientras reía en el frenesí de su cuerpo irreconociblemente triturado bajo sus pies.

El aire caliente que exhalaba comenzaba a calcinarle el sistema respiratorio, en un instante solo vio nebulosa y cuando quiso darse cuenta su cuerpo se había encaramado hacia Sakura a una velocidad inhumanamente posible, al alzar la vista notó que la había atrapado contra otro viejo árbol y apenas le permitía respirar debido a la presión que su antebrazo le ejercía sobre la garganta.

Sakura se había sobresaltado cuando él se había ido encima de ella casi sin permitir seguirle el movimiento con la vista, como si de una espeluznante sombra se tratara, gimoteó cuando se notó estrangulada contra aquel tronco y alzó las manos hacia el brazo que la sujetaba, hundiendo las uñas en él para que Sasuke la liberara; sin embargo no consiguió que se moviera ni un centímetro.

El horror la inundó, pero no fue por el temor a la muerte, sino por el descubrimiento que hizo en cuanto Sasuke clavó los ojos en ella.

Brillante color obsidiana cubriendo irises y escleróticas, sus ojos eran completamente de un profundo negro sin vida; su piel pálida lindando con una tonalidad grisácea, su sonrisa macabramente torcida… pero lo que la petrificó de horror realmente fue que cuando él respiró a una temperatura alarmantemente alta, contra su rostro, al hedor de su aliento solo pudo identificarlo con el de una montaña de cadáveres descomponiéndose.

Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a colmar sus ojos sin que fuera capaz de contenerlas ante la desgarradora comprensión del torcido rumbo que había tomado la vida de Sasuke.

-Perdóname… -Gorjeo ahogada, mientras cedía la presión de sus uñas en la carne ajena-

-Muérete…-Le escupió él, apenas recobrando un hilo de consciencia y usando la propia fuerza del antebrazo para empujarla hacia un costado, haciéndola caer al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza- ¡Largo! –Gruñó asqueado, mientras caía contra la corteza del árbol con todo el peso de su cuerpo, intentando recobrar el control.-

Entre aterrada e incapaz de soportar el peso de la realidad o permanecer allí y seguirlo dañando, Sakura se alejó temblorosa de aquel lugar que alguna vez había significado tanto para ella y Sasuke… y ahora, al igual que la historia entre ambos, solo quedaban amargas cenizas que el tiempo se encargaría de sepultar.

…

Itachi giró en la cama y de pronto abrió los ojos cuando una fresca ventisca lo arrancó de su sueño. Se incorporó frotando sus ojos y en cuanto sus sentidos se acostumbraron pudo escuchar un sollozo ahogado mezclarse con los murmullos del viento que entraban por el enorme ventanal que daba al balcón de su cuarto.

Se incorporó y lentamente anduvo hacia aquel anexo de la habitación, donde Sakura se encontraba hecha un ovillo sobre sí misma.

Con el corazón comprimido ante el aura de dolor que la rodeaba, él se colocó en cuclillas junto a ella acariciando su pelo para intentar tranquilizarla, sin embargo al notar el temblor de su cuerpo la preocupación solo se acrecentó.

-Sakura… ¿Qué te ocurrió? –Inquirió con la voz tan calmada como pudo, más ni su fingida tranquilidad pudo mantenerse cuando alcanzó a divisar los ojos en shock, de la chica entre sus dedos

 _-¿Qué hemos hecho?_

La escuchó apenas susurrando y le costó distinguir las palabras, sin embargo no alcanzó a entender su significado en absoluto.

-¿Quién ha hecho algo? ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? Estás inquietándome…-Ella finalmente consiguió alzar el rostro y entonces rompió en llanto mientras cargaba sobre Itachi para aferrarlo con desesperación-

-¿Qué le hemos hecho, Itachi? Lo encontré en el bosque… No pude decirle nada… No pude hacer nada… y solo sé… Solo sé que Sasuke… Sasuke ya no…

 _No es humano…_

.

.

.

Continuará...

Y hasta aquí llegamos con el capi... No sé si reírme o llorar...

Espero no perder mucho público luego de esto... Igual creo que solo resta un capi traumático como este, los demás no serán taan horrendos, lo prometo.

Asistente san no pudo hacer la revisión final del capítulo, pero quiero decirles que la escena del Flashback de Sasuke y Sakura no existiría si no fuera porque ella me dijo que luego de lo que le había hecho a Sasuke no podía dejar a los lectores sin un poco de consuelo... así que decidí que era un buen momento para poner eso... Agradezcanlé a ella xDD

Estaba tan ansiosa por subir el cap que no tiene revisión final... quizás lo corrija cuando suba una versión beteada del fic... mientras tanto perdonen errores de dedo, redundancias, palabras mal escritas y demás pendejadas que se me puedan haber pasado por alto!

De aquí en más actualizaré más a menudo... me he alejado bastante de los fandoms y de roles de Facebook que me consumían muchísimo tiempo, por lo que me quedé solo en el mundo de los fanfics y dos roles por foros que no me demandan taaan constantemente... Espero que mi inspiración colabore conmigo para traerles más de esta historia y las demás!

Sin más vueltas...

Respondiendo reviews! (mil años después, espero que todos sigan con vida!)

cinlayj2

"me gusta la historia pero como rayos hara sasuke para estar con saku y ademas itachi quiere a sakura o solo la ve como su amiga  
ayuda a sasuke a q tenga una vida mejor"

R=Me hace feliz que te guste la historia, no es un fic para todo el mundo ciertamente xD

En cuanto a cómo hará Sasuke para estarcon Sakura, pues el fic apenas va comenzando y por lo pronto explica muchas cosas del pasado, para que podamos sentar las bases para el futuro... pero pronto se irá despejando el camino...

En cuanto a Itachi, él sigue teniendo profundos sentimientos por Konan, aunque quiere mucho a Sakura... no me atrevería a llamarlo "amor romántico" pero la ama como la madre de su hijo.

Yukino33

"No lo se... tengo un sentimiento de impotencia! (creo que mr clave mucho)

Rayos... yo tambien creia que Izuna sería hijo de Sasuke! y pones a Itachi como el verdadero padre...

Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo piensas juntar a Sasuke y Sakura (si es que piensas juntarlos)?

Si bien es todo por un sacrificio, Itachi y Sakura con el bebe son una familia... ¿Cómo vas a deshacer eso y que se vea bien para el SasuSaku? y otra ¿Es esto realmente un SasuSaku?

El echo de que el bebe sea hijo de Itachi solo hace demasiado complicado esto... diablos mejor no hubieras puesto ningún bebe, me hace tener sentimientos encontrados!

Haces sufrir demasiado a Sasuke y ahora lo vuelves también estéril! es justo que lo compenses por Dios!"

R=Lo siento tanto... de verdad! Pero la esperanza es lo último que muere O/

Cómo pienso juntarlos y si pienso juntarlos? Pues... hay cosas que no puedo revelar, pero el FIC Sí es Sasusaku, es decir quienes están enamorados el uno del otro son Sasuke y Sakura... Espero que eso aclare un poco el panorama.

Sé que Izuna puede parecer un obstáculo en este momento, pero cuando los sucesos del presente empiecen a desarrollarse más, descubrirán que es un personaje con muchíisima relevancia!

En cuanto a compensar a Sasuke, pues seguramente llegará el momento, pero el fic es un Sasuke centric con mucho dolor para él, como advertí al comienzo... Sé que es dificil de digerir, pero es así como está planeado... prometo escribir cosas más alegres para él!

HaRuNo-SaMy

Hola nena!  
Te agradezco por tus respuestas y tu actualización aunque debo decirte que este capitulo me dejo peor que los anteriores, te lo juro creo que estoy temblando pero no se si es de coraje, tristeza, ansiedad o desilusión la verdad no tengo idea! te lo juro que odie a Sakura! la odie mientras leía el capitulo y cuando pasaba lo del embarazo y la escena con Itachi los odie mas, es algo raro en mi porque nunca me había pasado y estoy un poco en shock honestamente cuando Sasuke estaba diciendo - matar lo queremos- -queremos su sangre- No, ella... mejor su sangre- dije si! mátala por lo que te hizo (OMG) me siento raro. Espero actualices pronto y esto vaya caminando porque si hay mas capítulos como este acabare con un ataque.

Sin mas que tengas buena tarde.

PD: Si te soy honesta no le veo un final feliz a esto porque no quisiera que el la perdonara porque si lo que dices es cierto y Sasuke sufrió mas, yo quisiera que ella sufra aun mas de lo que según ella ya dice haber sufrido, porque después de haber perdido al amor de su vida(como dice ella) ella tiene algo con lo que ser feliz y en cambio Sasuke no, lo cual me tiene trastornada! ya que nunca lo había deseado pero me sale lo emo y pienso que Sasuke solo merecer ser libre muriendo o lejos de ella u.u OMG sin duda me has vuelto loca con este fic.

Cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.

R= Entiendo tu sentir plenamente... pero juro que hay un significado tras todo aquello y como dices más adelante sobre el sufrimiento de Sakura, pues sí... ella tendrá su cuota e Itachi también... un sufrimiento diferente pero sufrirán con lo peor que pueden sufrir dos padres... Eso es todo lo que puedo revelar, espero que calme un poco los impulsos asesinos xDDD

Carito

Como siempre me dejo piel de gallina, como capítulo me transmitió mucho Sasuke...pero al conectarlo con el capítulo tres, falta algo, si bien lo que falta es lo que mueve la historia, y no se puede contar de una vez, igual siento que no hay conexión entre un capítulo y otro y lo principal, no existe un desarrollo en Sakura como para entender que tenga un flash back en la ultima parte del capítulo, con itachi siento lo mismo no tiene desarrollo para decir que ha sufrido, cuando en los capítulos anteriores se mostraba bastante utópico que se llegaba a confundir con superficial, por esto siento muy forzada parte de Sakura.

Espero que te recuperes bien de la tendinitis, porque me gusta leerte.

Saludos,  
Carito.

R= Gracias por este RV! en serio me ayuda mucho para comprender como ir maquetando las cosa spara volverlas más comprensibles.

En primer lugar como bien dices, los capítulos no están necesariamente interconectados, hay escenas suprimidas por cuestiones de irrelevancia para la trama que necesita ser desarrollada en esta instancia, saltos permanentes de tiempo y discontinuidad... Me gustan las cosas anacrónicas xD

En cuanto al sufrimiento de Itachi, pues se podría decir que el tuvo que renunciar a ciertas cosas para estar con Sakura y Sakura también para estar con Itachi; no todo es lo que parece y a relación entre estos dos sobre todo xD

En cuanto al flashback, el mismo es un recurso, no siempre es el personaje el que tiene el flashback (o sea que recuerda) sino que la historia misma recurre a ese recurso para apoyar algo del argumento; en este caso el flashback fue de la historia, no de Sakura; por eso no puse nada de que ella recordara ni mucho menos; solo era un apoyo argumental para ir despejando dudas sobre la paternidad de Izuna, ya que sino abro puros interrogante y no doy respuestas xDD

Tammy Fairchild

Sé que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero no veo cómo Sakura puede justificar la chanchada que le hizo a Sasuke , aunque se me ocurren palabras menos amables para describir lo que hizo, sé que tiene que haber una justificación pero no, me rompió el corazón unmpoquito xd. Me encanta la oscuidad de esta historia, no creo haber leído un Sasuke tan roto, por lo general Sakura es una luz para él, por muy destrozado que esté en los fic Sakura suele ser incondicionalmnte el apoyo, pero aquí sin ella es devastador. Síguela (Y)

R=Aún con todo lo que viene pasando sé que es difícil de creer pero la mayor parte del tiempo Sakura ha estado pensando en el bien de Sasuke, al igual que Itachi... Y en cierto sentido como verás, en su infancia, Sakura siempre ha sido un ancla de esperanza para él y en muchos casos la única razón por la que siguió con vida... Tristemente para este Sasuke la felicidad no podía durar... pero espero que retomen un poco la estima a Sakura cuando conozcan sus motivos.

definitivamente es mejor que correr como Thalía en telenovela, dile a Asistente-san que se nota definitivamente lo que hace ;3 hace un tiempo descubrí lo que es tener una beta lo que ayuda muuuuucho a tener una opinion para mejorar  
con respecto al resto del capitulo mi frasco de drama interno esta feliz ;A; q estupido estar felíz con el dolor(?) XD bueno, del dolor se aprende más que de la felicidad y sinceramente mi sentido del no-dolor quiere creer que Izuna no es de Itachi SOLO DIGO! son 4 días como margen de error y las esterlizaciones en hombres luego de años fallan. Esto solo viene de una escena en mi mente tipo "ho por dios sasuki descubre que el bebe que tanto odio es suyo y de la unica mujer que a podido amar y aun lo hace apesar de todo el odio y dolor"...mi sentido de la especulacion es tan impertinente cuando quiere~  
A todo esto, la escena en la que le ruega a Itachi que renuncie a Sakura, siento a ese Sasuke algo ooc. Creo que él habría ido directamente a sakura para recordarle "lo de ellos" -huir apenas se casara con itachi y todo lo que tenían planeado- y la encararía como una traidora a sus planes de vida juntos; tambien se me hizo intedezante eso de "las voces internas" (estoy en ultimo de psicología) y bueno relaciones tan duales como la de él con una imagen de cuidado y proteccion como se supone que lo son una madre y padre pueden repecutir en los patrones para entablar relaciones de pareja disfunionales en el futuro y sakura como un factor de sanacion propio sería interezante de ver...lo siento me emocione un poco (?) pero solo un poco...bueno ese fue mi "algo más que conti pls"  
me vas a tener tirandome los pelos ahora mientras espero...lo bueno, es que tengo arto pelo~  
besotes~

R=Ajajaja me gusta tu forma de pensar! Las especulaciones siempre son bienvenidas... amo armar teorías loca veces aciertan xDD jajaja aunque otras vuelo demasiado lejos DD:

En cuanto a la escena en que Sasuke le ruega a Itachi, pues sí... es algo OOC porque el Sasuke de esa época aún no es el que se ve en la actualidad sino algo intermedio a lo que se ve en la serie pre y post masacre del clan; aún tiene cierto grado de ingenuidad que se ha permitido conservar gracias a sus amigos y Sakura, pero aún no ha experimentado el verdadero trauma que lo lleva a convertirse en la persona que se ve al principio del fic y algo más parecido al frío emo vengador que conocemos! ya más adelante me centraré en mostrar esa transición!

Natyqg

Ese niño es de Sasuke, lo siento en mi pecho xD

R=Yo... eh... lo siento en los nuggets (?

angie hatake

Cuando subes el siguiente capitulo me muero por leerlo de veras :'D

R=Han pasado 84 años pero aquí estáa!

Carito

OMG! Creo que es la primera vez que quiero abrazar a Sasuke y mimarlo hasta el dia después de mañana! Ya quiero leer la continuación! Seguí así preciosa que para mi lo haces de maravilla! ;-;

R= Yo siempre quiero abrazar y proteger a mi cuñado (?

JudasIscariote

Tenia que leer esto, tenia que leerlo desde principio a fin. Realmente la idea de la maldad hacia un personaje en especifico me encanta (voz sabes de eso x3) asi que ovbiamente no podia dejar pasar un dia mas sin leer el fic "torturemos a sasuke" x3x3

Desde principio hasta ahora lo adore, me encanta la trama de la historia, el desarrollo de los personajes y la sucecion de las escenas relatadas me encanto, pude sentir perfectamente cada uno de los sentimientos de sasuke, y para lo que es el personaje todo se sintio tan real y natural como una historia del canon. En si el uchiha menor es alguien dificil de manejar, y creo yo que sos de las pocas que logra sacar provecho de el sin recurrir a OoC.

Los momentos Itasaku me dolieron, mas por la alucion del cariño que existe entre ellos, a pesar de que el corazon de Sakura ama a Sasuke, no verlos juntos y ella interesada en otro hombre duele. Pero siento que aun hay sorpresas reservadas, asi que mantendre mi corazon preparado para cualquier plot twist por mas infimo que sea.

Y quisiera saber como fue esterilizado sasuke x3 (se imagina torturas chinas dolorosas y sadicas) el hombre encerrado en el calabozo (ya me hago de mis teorias) y si la maldad de mikoto puede tocar fondos mas profundos y encarnizados (nunca en mi vida se me cruzo una Evil!Mikoto por la imaginacio, pero ya la amo)

En fin y para no aburrir mas x3 es este un increible fic, con todo lo que me encanta leer y mas *3*

Sos grosa mi geme (L) te adoro y voy a estar mordiendome las uñas por el cap cinco :D que tengas un hermoso dia!

R= Gemeee de mi kokorooo 3 gracias por tu apoyo! sos la mejoorrr!

Espero seguir a la altura de las expectativas... Creo que en mucho de lo que estás imaginando puede que tengas razón! wahahahaha y bueno... en cuanto al ItaSaku no sé... Shio lo amo... pero no puedo romper la pareja canon por mis caprichos xDDD o sí... pero no será aquí que me comprometí a hacer SasuSaku!

Lala

Una sola palabra para calificar tu fic ¡EXCELENTE! Toda la historia en si es atrayente, no es algo que te cansa, la narración, los sentimientos de cada personaje, como los exteriorizar los mismos es Wowwww. Felicitaciones!

R= Muuchas gracias! no merezco tanto, menos después de tenerlo tirado a mi ebbés tanto tiempo! DD:  
_

sakurhita

me encantoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo espero la conti

R= Aquí taaa!

kitty33

Actualiza lor favor TT-TT... muero por saber qué pasará

R= Tarde pero llegó!

JiJiYong

Esta es una de las mejores historias que he leído de esta pareja, quisiera saber porque Sakura tomó esa decisión y todo el drama que ellos están viviendo y te pido que no pongas a sufrir más a Sasukeee que más tiene que pasar para que no le quiten todo lo que ama, me encanto por favor no abandones esta magnífica historia

R=De a poco se irán revelando las incógnitas y descuida... no está en mis planes abandonar ningún fic! jamás!

Guest

oh vamos actualiza pronto... no puedes dejarlo asi nadamas

R= /3 perdón! aquí está!  
_

angie-chan

Cuanto mas esperaremos por el siguiente capitulo (_)  
Me encanta la historia

R=Sé que esperaron mucho, pero llegó! uwu espero que no sea demasiado tarde! (esto va para tus dos Reviews! a pesar de ser una mala persona por no actualizar antes ,e hace muy feliz que alguien haya pedido dos veces la conti! en serio me hiciste muy feliz! gracias! no lo merezco!)  
_


End file.
